Sequel of I am a bad girl
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Chap 4 UP : Cerita cinta Sehun bersama Luhan setelah mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri. Masalah apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi setelah menjadi suami istri? Mampukah mereka melewati semua rintangan itu bersama atau malah menyerah dan membiarkan seorang dari mereka pergi? Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/OOC/NC INSIDE/ and this is HunHan's World. EXO. RnR please. (Bad Summary)
1. Marriage

**Sequel of I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T+**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Marriage**

**.**

Hampir satu minggu semenjak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan yang digelar secara sederhana. Kini Luhan sudah benar – benar menjadi istri syah seorang Oh Sehun. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk berlibur atau bisa dikatakan berbulan madu tapi sayang rencana itu harus diundur karena kesibukan Sehun yang notabennya seo rang model.

Sehun memang tidak kembali ke _London_ dan memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan di korea. Tapi itu tetap saja menyita waktunya untuk Luhan. Namun, seakan mengerti dengan pekerjaan suaminya Luhan tetap sabar walau kadang dia merutuki Sehun karena pria itu pulang terlalu larut membuatnya harus terlelap sendiri tanpa sebuah pelukan yang belakangan ini selalu didapatkannya.

Sepeti malam ini, Luhan mendapatkan pesan bahwa Sehun akan pulang malam. Dia menyuruh Luhan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu dan jangan menunggunya. Akhirnya Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur besar dan menarik selimut itu sampai sebatas dada.

Tiga jam berlalu, tapi Luhan masih tak bisa terbang kealam mimpinya. Dia tetap terjaga meski matanya tertutup. Tak lama kemudian suara derap langkah terdengar. Dia tau, Sehun baru saja datang, tapi Luhan tak berniat membuka mata dan menyambut suaminya itu, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap berbaring dan pura – pura tertidur.

Suara pintu dibuka dengan pelan terdengar. Luhan masih bergeming ditempatnya dan memejamkan mata. Dia mendengar Sehun menghela nafas panjang, perlahan derap langkah itu menjauh seraya tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat semerbak harum sabun tercium oleh Luhan. Perlahan dia merasakan kasurnya bergoyang dan kemudian deru napas lembut terasa di wajahnya. Sebuah tangan menyingkapkan selimut dan kemudian melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur hem?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengetahui kalau istrinya memang belum terlelap. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia beringsut perlahan kedalam pelukan Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau menungguku lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Tangan Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun pelan dan menggesekan hidungnya didada bidang Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tertidur." Jawabnya sedikit membuka mata. Walau penerangan kamar yang minim tapi dia masih bisa menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dia duduk dan bersandar pada punggung kasur membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia melipat kaki dan menaruh sebuah bantal dihadapannya.

"Tidurlah disini, kau terlihat kelelahan." Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk – nepuk bantalnya. Dengan senang hati Sehun menggeser posisi tidurnya. Tangan lembut Luhan mulai memijat – mijat kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Luhan tau, Sehun memang membutuhkan hal ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Sehun berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini…" Bisiknya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau kelelahan. Kata orang dengan memijat seperti ini badanmu akan rileks." Sela Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Setelah hampir 15 menit, Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah baikan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur." Ujarnya. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Terima kasih, kau memang istri yang sempurna." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Membuat wanita itu sepertinya akan bermimpi indah sepanjang malam ini.

**~Marriage~**

Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik pegunungan, kesunyian malam masing sangat terasa. Tapi seorang wanita yang tak lain Luhan sudah bangun dan bahkan sekarang tengah sibuk membereskan perabotkan dapurnya untuk kembali digunakan memasak. Sebuah apron bermotif bunga menempel di tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya digulung kemudian diikat tinggi – tinggi.

Kini tangannya sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran dan sebuah bawang bombay. Kemudian dia mencampurkan semua bahan dan mengaduknya. Wanita itu sedang berencana membuat sebuah _vegetable pancake. _Beberapa kali matanya melirik _smartphone_ yang menampilkan petunjuk – petunjuk untuk memasak makanan ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan bahan makanannya, kalau saja sebelah tangannya tidak menahan mangkuk besar itu dia yakin adonannya sudah mendarat dilantai.

"Kau menganggetkanku." Ujar Luhan kembali mengaduk adonannya. Sehun meminta maaf dan berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu memperhatikan Luhan sambil menunpu kedua tangannya diatas meja makan.

"Daripada kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, lebih baik kau mandi. Bukankah hari ini kau harus berangkat pagi?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat kemudian kembali menatap adonannya. Tapi Sehun tak menjawab, dia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Kau wangi." Bisik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mandi tidak sepertimu. Berhentilah Sehun." Ujar Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang terus mengelus pinggangnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang di lehernya dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Luhan membiarkan Sehun memeuknya sementara dia mengaduk beberapa bahan.

"Kau mau aku membuatkanmu makanan untuk kau bawa?" Tanya Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memutar tubuhnya agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"Ide bagus, kau tau aku lebih suka makanan buatanmu dari pada masakan restoran." Luhan terkekeh dan sedikit merapikan rambut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu pergilah mandi sementara aku menyiapkannya." Sehun mengangguk dan menyodorkan pipinya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Sehun. Kemudian pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

**~Marriage~**

Sehun sudah selesai mandi, saat dia membuka pintu kamar, semerbak harum masakan menyapa indra penciumannya. Dia langsung mendapati Luhan tengah menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau memasak apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk dikursinya.

"pancake, dengan beberapa sayuran dan daging. Katanya ini baik dikonsumsi pagi hari." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap _smarthphone_ ditangannya.

"Kau mendapatkan resep ini dari internet?" tanya Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. "Istriku memang pintar." Bisik Sehun saat Luhan duduk disampingnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan memukul pundak Sehun.

Merekapun akhirnya sarapan bersama dengan kehangatan yang sangat terasa, sesekali Sehun menceritakan beberapa pekerjaanya yang harus dia lakukan, sesekali Luhan menimpalnya dan tak jarang dia mendengus saat Sehun menceritakan bahwa dia harus melakukan pemotretan dengan beberapa model wanita. Dan menurut Sehun, reaksi Luhan sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah tempat makan. "Kau menyuruhku membuatkan makanan untukmu bukan? Jangan katakan kau lupa karena terlalu banyak memikirkan model wanita itu." Ucap Luhan sarkastis. Sehun terkekeh dan meraihnya dari tangan Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Butter Rice dengan beef teriaki dan telur gulung." Jawab Luhan kemudian menatap mata Sehun. "Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanyanya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh tempat makan dan kunci mobil di meja. Tangannya meraih pinggang Luhan menariknya agar semakin mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, belakangan ini aku benar – benar sangat sibuk. Tapi tenang saja, soal model wanita itu aku hanya bercada, kau tau aku…"

"Bukan seperti itu." Kekeh Luhan. Dia membenarkan jas yang digunakan Sehun kemudian mengusapnya. "Aku tau kau bukan pria macam itu. Aku hanya bertanya jam berapa kau pulang." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tau ada suatu yang lain." Ujar Sehun mengusap pipinya. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Sehun.

"Aku hanya kesepian berada disini sendiri. Walau _eomma_ memang selalu datang kesini dan mengajakku kebeberapa tempat, tapi tetap saja…" Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "…berbeda."

"Tapi sudahlah, aku tau ini memang pekerjaanmu. Lagi pula jika dipikir - pikir aku pernah hidup tanpamu bertahun – tahun." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh. Sehun ikut terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan. Dia kembali mengusap pipi Luhan dan tak melepaskan tatapannya sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah tautan manis.

Tapi kemudian sebelah tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggang Luhan berpindah untuk menekan tengkuk Luhan agar dapat memperdalam tautannya. Luhan yang tak berniat melawan justru membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Sehun dapat bertemu dengan lidahnya menyebabkan sebuah pertarungan yang dipenuhi suara decak saliva dan lenguhan pelan dari Luhan.

Wanita itu semakin rapatkan tubuhnya dan meremas kerah Sehun. Luhan memperdalan ciumannya sebelum dia menarik lepas tautannya itu membuat benang saliva diantara keduanya terlihat jelas. Sehun menyerkanya pelan dan mengelus bibir Luhan yang sekarang terlihat memerah.

"Kau harus pergi." Ujar Luhan sambil membenarkan kerah jas Sehun yang terlihat kusut karena ulahnya.

"Kau benar. Jam berapa sekarang?-Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya aku akan kembali mendengar omelan manager." Ucap Sehun sambil meraih kunci mobil. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh dan membawa bekal makan Sehun.

Luhan menunggu didepan garasi sementara Sehun mengambil mobil. Tak lama kemudian pintu garasi terbuka menampakan Sehun dengan mobilnya. Pria itu membuka kaca mobil dan menatap Luhan.

"Jangan melupakan ini." ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan bekal makannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya kemudian menaruh bekal makan itu dijok mobil. "Aku benar – benar akan pulang larut malam. Aku harap kau tidak menungguku dan langsung tidur." Luhan mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi berbelanja dengan _eomma_. Kemudian memasak bersama, mungkin hal itu membuatku lelah dan akan cepat terlelap." Jelas Luhan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. Kemudian pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Luhan dengan lembut untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"_Love you."_ Bisik Sehun tepat dibibir Luhan.

"_Love you too." _

Akhirnya Sehun benar – benar berangkat untuk bekerja, kembali meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tengah menatap kepergiannya.

**~Marriage~**

Hari sudah semakin larut. Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah piama yang terpakai ditubuhnya. Dia menatap kasurnya yang masih kosong. _Dia belum kembali._ Luhan menatap kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Luhan mendesah nafas pendek, dia berjalan kearah kasur tapi sebelum itu tangannya menyambar sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja rias.

Sambil menunggu Sehun kembali, tak jarang Luhan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca beberapa buku, tapi kebanyakan dia membaca novel yang mengangkat tema percintaan. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama Luhan dari semenjak dia berada di tingkat sekolah menengah. Tapi saat dia pergi ke _London_ semua berubah (Baca : I am a bad girl)

Tiga jam berlalu, mata Luhan sudah mulai terlihat lelah, tapi sepertinya Sehun belum menunjukan tanda – tanda kehadirannya. Tadi pria itu sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat yang mengabarkan kalau dia baru saja makan malam bersama kru.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya dimeja dan menarik selimutnya mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi insomnia kembali menyerang membuatnya tak bisa terlelap. Luhan menatap jam yang diletakan di meja yang ada disampingnya. 23:56. Tak lama lagi tengah malam dan Sehun belum kembali. Luhan meraih ponselnya, ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_Tidurlah… bayangkan aku ada disampingmu. Love you._

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali menaruh ponselnya dimeja. Dia menatap tempat Sehun yang masih kosong dan mencoba mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Dan tak lama kemudian diapun terlelap, masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

**~Marriage~**

Suara pintu dibanting membuat Luhan terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki yang diseret – seret. Tak lama setelahnya lampu ruang tengah terlihat menyala, Luhan sadar kalau Sehun baru saja pulang. 04:23. _Oh Tuhan! _ Bagaimana bisa Sehun pulang sepagi ini. Luhan berniat keluar dan bertanya tapi derap langkah itu mendekat membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan kembali meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Helaan nafas berat didengarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan Sehun berbaring dikasur membuatnya terkejut. Menit – menit berlalu, Luhan tak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka dan menatap apa yang terjadi.

_Oh dear._ Dia terkejut saat menatap Sehun dengan pakaian lengkap tidur dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Luhan akhirnya bangkit dan membawa piama Sehun. Perlahan dia duduk disamping Sehun dan mengusap lengan pria itu.

"Biarkan aku mengganti bajumu." Bisik Luhan. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Luhan membuka kemeja yang dipakainya.

Sehun tidak membuat Luhan kesulitan, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya saat Luhan hendak memakaikan piama pada tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menggantikan pakaian suaminya, Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun dengan handuk basah.

Setelah semua selesai, Luhan kembali merangkak dan keatas kasur dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Pria itu yang sadar akan kehadiran Luhan langsung memeluknya. Luhan menaruh sebelah tangannya dipunggung Sehun dan menepuk – nepuknya pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Bisik Luhan. Tapi Sehun menggeleng tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. "Baiklah, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." Sehun kembali mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang tidurlah."

**~Marriage~**

Luhan sudah bangun dari tidurnya walau waktu masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Matanya masih terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin karena dia kurang tidur, apalagi saat dia melihat Sehun kembali dengan keadaan sepeti itu.

Dia sudah berpakaian rapi, sebuah dress berenda dengan warna putih. Luhan berjalan mengendap - endap, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun yang kini terlihat tidur dengan lelapnya.

Luhan mulai mengambil apron berwarna softpink dengan motif pokadot. Luhan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir. Dia harus membuat sesuatu yang benar - benar membangkitkan nafsu makan. Luhan kembali mencari beberapa resep makanan di internet.

Dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat pas. Dan kemudian tangannya langsung sibuk mengaduk, memasak dan meracik beberapa bumbu yang dibutuhkannya.

Titik – titik keringat bermunculan di dahi Luhan, membuat wanita itu harus menyerkanya beberapa kali, Luhan berjalan kesisi ruangan membuka jedela, tak sengaja matanya menatap jam.07:23. Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Pandangannya beralih pada pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Dengan ragu dia melangkahkan kaki yang terbalut sandal rumah itu menuju kamarnya. Luhan berniat membuka pintu tapi kemudian mengulurnya lagi. Dia tau, Sehun harus bangun dan pergi bekerja tapi melihat kondisi Sehun tadi pagi membuatnya tak tega bahkan untuk sekedar membangunkannya.

Tapi kemudian secara tiba – tiba pintu terbuka membuat Luhan tersentak dan melangkan mundur. Dia mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Jam setengah delapan kurang. Aku baru saja berniat membangunkanmu tapi…" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun menatapnya. "…aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat kelelahan kau tau. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menautkan jemarinya pada Sehun dan menarik pria itu ke meja makan.

Sehun menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tangan Luhan, dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar matanya bisa benar – benar melihat dengan jelas. Dia akhirnya duduk dan mendapati makanan sudah tersedia dihadapannya.

"Kau benar – benar istri pintar, kau tau aku kelaparan." Ucap Sehun tapi Luhan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk nasi pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang biarkan aku makan oke _babyLu~_" Ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tau kita sudah menikah tapi masih saja memanggilku seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Sela Sehun.

"Kau terdengar seperti anak muda yang baru saja jatuh cinta." Sehun menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku memang merasa seperti anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan akan selalu seperti itu karena kau tau… kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta."

Luhan mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi dia harus mengakui kalau kata – kata Sehun barusan membuat pipinya memerah.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku terdengar seperti anak muda yang baru saja jatuh cinta, tapi dirimu.. lihatlah, kau seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali dirayu oleh pria."

Luhan memukul tangan Sehun pelan membuat pria itu terkekeh dan mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa pembicaraan.

**~Marriage~**

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" Tanya Luhan yang terkejut saat melihat Sehun memakai pakaian rumah. Pria itu menggeleng dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tengah.

"Ini alasannya kenapa aku pulang pagi hari." Jawabnya kemudian duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku kemarin, aku melakukan beberapa pemotretan sekaligus dan kau tau membintangi beberapa iklan dalam waktu yang sama."

Luhan membelalakan matanya, sejauh yang dia tau, pemotretan itu tak semudah kelihatannya, dan… pembuatan iklan. Dia yakin sekali itu akan memerlukan banyak sekali tenaga.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Pria itu mengusak poni Luhan yang mulai memanjang.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku beracanda?"

"Tapi itu memerlukan banyak tenaga kau tau…"

"Maka dari itu hari ini aku ingin beristirahat." Sela Sehun kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya dan berbaring disopa panjang itu dengan paha Luhan menjadi bantalnya. Luhan terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Sehun membuat pria itu menutup matanya. Perlahan tangan Luhan mulai menelusuri wajah Sehun, telunjuknya bergerak dari mulai kening hidung dan sekarang sampai di bibir Sehun.

Luhan menundukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang menandakan dia begitu denengan pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang kembali mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengecupku duluan." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak biasa bukan berarti tidak pernah bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Ngomong – ngomong…" Seketika itu juga Luhan merasa tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung membentur pinggiran sofa, saat dia sadar ternyata dia sudah berbaring soda dengan Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Lu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuhmu." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Bukankah setiap kali kau menyentuhku. Kau tau, kau selalu memelukku setiap malam, mengecup keningku, memegang tanganku…"

"Kau tau apa maksudku Lu, jangan berpura – pura polos seperti ini." Sela Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan terkekeh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Aku kira kau suka aku menjadi wanita polos yang tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan para pria." Ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"_Well…_ ini beda. Kadang aku menyukai sisi… kau tau… _bad girl_-mu." Bisik Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan yang disambut dengan antusias oleh wanita yang sekarang ditindihnya itu.

Bibir mereka bergerak mengulum satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka sedikit bibirnya membuat sebuah jalan masuk untuk Sehun. Lidah Sehun langsung menyapa semua yang ada disana mengabsen deretan gigi Luhan dan menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya membuat wanita itu mendesah tertahan dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun, hal itu menyebabkan tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan tidak keberatan dengan tubuh Sehun yang ada diatasnya, lagi pula pria itu tidak menumpukan semua berat badannya pada Luhan, dia hanya sengaja membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan, karena dia tau sensasi itu membuat tubuh mereka semakin panas.

Pertarungan lidah berlangsung dengan begitu panas, mereka saling melilit satu sama lain seakan – akan tak mau mengalah pada pasangannya, tangan Luhan mencengkram rambut Sehun dan menekan kepalanya agar dia dapat memperdalam tautannya. Tapi akhirnya Sehun menghisap kuat dan melilit lidahnya membuat saliva mereka bercampur bahkan ada yang menetes disudut bibir Luhan.

Saat merasa pasokan oksigen menipis, Sehun terpaksa menarik lepas tautan mereka membuat jaring – jaring saliva terlihat sangat jelas. Deru nafas yang memburu memenuhi ruangan. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan saliva masih terlihat di sudut bibinya.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat jejak saliva itu membuat Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, tapi tak seperti sebelumnya, ini hanya sebuah kecupan hangat yang menandakan mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku harus kembali ke _London_." Lanjut Sehun.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan terkejut, jujur saja dia sudah hampir melupakan _London_ saat kembali ke korea dan kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya –walau tak sepenuhnya normal karena kebiasaan lama saat dia masih melekat pada dirinya- dan menjelani semuanya bersama Sehun. Tapi saat dia mengungkit soal _London_, entah kenapa ada bagian dari hatinya yang mengatakan kalau dia merindukan _London_.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bekerja disini saja?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Sehun menghembuska nafas panjang dan menggeleng.

"Ternyata pihak labelku sudah menandatangani kontak sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea." Jelas Sehun. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ada hal lain." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya mempersiapkan apapun yang harus didengarnya. "Disana kita akan bulan madu." Dan ucapan itu membuat Luhan sedikit ternganga dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

"K-kau bercanda?" Tanya Luhan tergagap. Sehun terkekeh dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan membuat wanita itu semakin terkejut.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Walau sepertinya aku harus menghabiskan waktu 2 sampai 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, tapi aku jamin setelah itu aku akan tebebas dari pekerjaan dan memiliki banyak waktu untukmu." Jawab Sehun, tapi Luhan tak merespon dia hanya menatap pria itu dengan mata tak berkedip. "Bagaimana kedengarannya? Aku akan menambil cuti sekitar satu bulan dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama berkeliling _London_ kemudian kembali ke Seoul saat musim gugur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama umma dan appa kita."

Kata – kata Sehun benar – benar mendeskripsikan hari – harinya yang akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan membuat Luhan tak bisa berucap apapun karena semua katanya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Lu… kau tau ini saatnya kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"AKU MAU." Jawab Luhan sedikit berterikan membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan langsung mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tau, itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali menempelkan tubuhnya pada Luhan –ingat mereka masih dalam posisi berbaring disofa dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya- dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau bersiap – siap. 3 hari lagi kita akan berangkat."

Luhan kembali mengerjapkan matanya. "T-tiga hari?" Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun, sebelumnya, biasakan kau menyingkir, aku mulai tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini." lanjut Luhan sambil menatap tubuhnya yang tenggelam oleh tubuh Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Luhan menghembuska nafasnya.

"Aku akan mendorongmu dan membiarkan tubuhmu mendarat di lantai." Jawabnya dengan alis yang ikut menaik.

"Baiklah…, baiklah…, aku menyerah." Kemudian Sehun bangkit dan duduk disofa. Luhan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang kusut dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus aku siapkan untuk pergi ke _London_?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun langsung menatapnya dari mulai kepala sampai ujung kakinya kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, membuat wanita itu sedikit mundur.

"Tubuhmu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_**Annyeong^^ bertemu lagi dengan author di sequel I am a bad girl ini^^**_

_**Gimana ceritanya? ._.v tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan readerskah? Atau bagaimana? Please… kasih tau author~~**_

_**Punya usul? Saran? Atau mungkin kritik buat cerita ini. silahkan ungkapkan^^**_

_**Oh… FYI: ff author yang My Summer kena tragedi-_-v author belum bisa meneruskan ff satu itu, mianhae~ jadi sebagai gantinya ada ff ini^^**_

_**For last… Review Please^^**_


	2. Honeymoon

**Sequel of I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M+**

**WARNING :**

**BANYAK SEKALI KATA – KATA PULGAR TANPA SENSORAN DI CHAP INI. AUTHOR SUDAH KATAKAN SEBELUMNYA DAN JIKA TETAP MEMAKSA DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI YA^^v**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Honeymoon**

Mereka sudah berada di London tepatnya di apartemen Sehun. Luhan tengah membereskan barang – barangnya. Empat buah koper besar berjajar dihadapannya. Luhan tengah membereskan baju – baju dilemari saat sebuah tangan tiba – tiba saja melingkar di pinggangnya. Luhan menghebuskan nafas panjang saat dia merasakan sebuah kepala berada dibahunya dan hembusan nafas hangat menyapa lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih harus membereskan bajumu." Ujar Luhan sambil kembali membereskan baju itu dilemari menyusunnya dengan rapi. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sengaja menggesekan batang hidungnya di lekukan leher Luhan dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau tidak lelah hem? Perjalanan tadi sangat jauh." Ucap Sehun serasa melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disamping Luhan yang masih asik menyusun baju.

"Sepanjang jalan aku tidur, kau ingat? Seharusnya kau yang istirahat bukan aku." Ujar Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju koper dan mengambil sisa baju yang masih tersisa disana dan menatanya di lemari.

"Sini biar aku bantu." Ucap Sehun sambil meraih beberapa tumpuk baju dan menyusunnya di lemari. "Dengan begini pekerjaanmu cepat selesai dan kau bisa menemaniku istirahat." Lanjutnya. Luhan yang ada disampingnya hanya terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? sudahlah, biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau harus ingat besok ada pekerjaan yang menantimu jadi sebaiknya kau berbaring dikasur." Ucap Luhan kembali meraih pakaian itu dari tangan Sehun tapi sayang pria itu terlalu gesit.

"Maka dari itu, biarkan aku membantumu dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat dengan begitu aku bisa memelukmu lebih lama, kau tau sendiri beberapa hari kedepan aku akan kembali sibuk." Ucap Sehun kembali menaruh pakaian terakhirnya di lemari. Dia hendak mengambil baju yang ada di koper kedua tapi sayang tangan Luhan menahannya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu, ini bisa aku lakukan nanti." Ujarnya kemudian menarik Sehun menuju tempat tidurnya.

Luhan membaringkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan membiarkan pria itu membawa kedalam pelukannya. Luhan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dileher Sehun dan yang satunya lagi berada didada bidang pria itu. Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya dan detik berikutnya tangan yang memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku benar – benar berharap ini cepat berakhir. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu." Bisik Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Akupun, tapi untuk sekarang, berhentilah bicara dan cepat tidur atau aku tidak akan menemanimu." Ancamnya yang membuat Sehun malah tertawa. Luhanpun ikut terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun mencari posisi yang lebih membuatnya nyaman.

**~Honeymoon~**

Luhan bangun dengan sebuah alarm yang berdering disampingnya, dia mengerjapkan mata dan meregangkan sedikit badannya. Tapi saat menatap kasur disampingnya ternyata Sehun sudah tidak berada disana. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam Luhan mengambil sebuah jepit rambut dimeja dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Luhan menyingkapkan selimut dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana, Luhan mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan tapi sayang dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali ke kamarnya berniat untuk membereskan tempat tidur dan mandi.

Saat tangannya terngah menarik selimut, ponselnya menyala, Luhanpun beranjak untuk meraihnya.

_Maaf, manager menyuruhku datang pagi sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu jadi aku pergi diam – diam. Aku tidak akan pulang larut hari ini… mungkin. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau sempat merindukanku. Love you- Sehun. _

Luhan mendengus pelan tapi kemudian dia terkekeh dan meletakan ponsel itu di meja, dengan cepat dia membereskan tempat tidur dan segera mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya kembali berpakaian rapi.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia menyalakan televisi mencoba membunuh kebosananya sambil menunggu Sehun pulang. Tapi tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, Luhan segera menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak dihadapannya itu.

_Mereka mengatakan aku akan pulang sore hari, aku tau kau bosan berada di rumah jadi jika kau mau kau boleh keluar dan berjalan – jalan. Mungkin kau merindukan London. _

Luhan mengigit bibirnya dia menatap keluar lewat jendela yang ada disamping kirinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, satu hal yang paling dia rindukan dari London tak lain adalah _bar._

**~Honeymoon~**

Luhan masih duduk menatap televisi yang sedang menanyangkan sebuah iklan produk makanan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu senang saat menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya dan hal itu membuat Luhan mendelik dan mematikan televisi. Cara ini memang tidak ampuh membunuh kebosanannya, saat dia berada di _Seoul_ setidaknya dia bisa datang ke rumah orang tuanya dan mengobrol dengan ibunya tapi ini berbeda, sekarang dia berada di _London. _

Luhan tengah melempar remote ke sofa yang ada di sampingnya saat ponselnya kembali berdering keras. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

"Hallo." Jawab Luhan.

"_Kau terdengar sangat kebosanan kau tau? Mungkin tak lama lagi kau akan meledak karena terlalu lama diam."_

"Yeah… mungkin saja, ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau menelphone? Kau sudah berada dijalan untuk pulang?"

"_Tidak, hari ini sepertinya semua orang tengah dalam keadaan hati yang buruk, kau tau? Proses syuting pembuatan iklan berjalan sangat lama karena semua kru sepertinya baru saja kehilangan janggutnya."_

Luhan terkekeh kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "kalau bergitu kembali bekerja atau kau akan ikut kehilangan janggutmu." Dia mendengar Sehun tertawa di ujung telphone sana.

"_Tapi aku tau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu kebosanan di apartemen sana. Aku tau belakangan ini kau selalu tak betah berada di rumah, jadi sebaiknya kau keluar atau jika kau mau… kau boleh mengunjungi bar."_

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuat Sehun harus memastikan kalau wanita itu masih berada diujung telphone dan mengengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tau Sehun… aku tidak mau kembali terjebak disana, walau sebenarnya aku…"

"_Kau merindukannya. Aku tau, bagaimana jika sekarang, kau pergi kesana, dan 3 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu disana. Bukankan dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalau saat siang hari tidak ada terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang?"_

Luhan berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Jemput aku disana 3 jam lagi, atau kau tidak akan menemukanku sama sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh dan menutup sambungan telphone. Dia langsung bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi ke _bar. _

Luhan mengendarai sebuah taksi untuk mencapai tempat itu, sepanjang jalan dia habiskan untuk melepas rasa rindu pada suasana London yag sudah lama sekali tak dirasakannya. Lama waktu berselang akhirnya dia sampai _bar._ Luhan menyerahkan beberapa uang dolar kemudian masuk kedalam _bar._

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat siang hari seperti ini memang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, mungkin hanya beberapa anak muda yang sedang menikmati _cocktail _sambil mengobrol dengan pasangannnya, atau mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang membeli minuman.

Luhan menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Tak lama kemudian dia menangkap sesosok pria bertubuh tambun dengan sebuah jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi yang menempel di lehernya. Dia berjalan sambil terkekeh menghampir pria itu.

"Boss." Ujar Luhan pada pria yang sekarang membelakanginya itu. Pria yang tak lain adalah bosnya itu berbalik dan untuk beberapa saat dia yakin sekali sang bos tersentak kaget.

"_Don't tell me you're Luhan._" Ujarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"_Well… but the problem here is I'm Luhan." _

"_Oh god…_" kemudian sang bos memeluknya dengan erat membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernafas, tapi setidaknya Luhan sangat senang karena dia tau pria dihadapannya ini sangat merindukannya.

"_Don't you know? I miss you sooooo muchhhh."_ Ucap sang bos berlebihan.

"_Really? I think you lie, because I saw you were talking to someone._" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukan seorang wanita yang tadi dilihatnya berbicara dengan sang bos tapi sekarang dia tengah berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang Luhan tau sekali itu tempat mengganti baju.

"_Ah… She's Emily. She's new dancer here." _Jelas sang bos kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "_You know, you seems different. You look… like… a little bit…"_

"_Girly?" _ Lanjut Luhan membuat sang bos tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"_Yeah… seems like that, but actually you look more beautiful. Oh… I forget, let's take seat." _ Ucap sang bosa sambil membawa Luhan ke salah satu tempat duduk di samping ruangan. Wanita itu hanya mengikutinya.

"_So… why are you here? You said that you'll comeback to Korea?"_

"_Actually, I'm here because Sehun have another job here so I come with him." _Sang bos menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"_There's another reason right? You know like… honeymoon?"_ Kemudian kedua orang itu tertawa seseorang membawakan mereka dua gelas _cocktail _yang tadi dipesan oleh sang bos. Dan ini adalah salah satu _cocktail_ yang paling Luhan suka.

"_Well… you already know it." _Ujar Luhan.

"_So why you come here? You miss me or you miss another thing here?"_ Luhan tertawa sarkastik dan menatap panggung yang sedikit berubah itu karena sekarang ada satu tiang tambahan.

"_You mean.. dancing there?"_ Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk panggung itu. Sang bos mengangkat bahunya dan menyeruput _cocktail_ dihadapannya.

"_Well… I'm just asking, but I'm very very curious about something. May I ask it?" _Luhan mengangguk tanpa menjawab sepatak katapun. "_Are you still dance? You know.._ _striptease... in korea? I'm just asking." _Ucap sang bos sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia belum menjawab, matanya menatap panggung yang dulu menjadi tempat dimana dia selalu mendengar namanya diteriakan, dimana dia selalu mendengar banyak sekali tepukan untuknya dan disana juga tempat dimana dia mulai terjebak dalam lubang yang salah.

"_Yeah… I still dancing."_ Jawab Luhan akhirnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari panggung itu. _"You know, I like dancing…."_ Lanjutnya sambil menganggukan kepala dan masih menatap panggung itu. Sang bos sudah sangat senang mendengar ucapan itu, karena terdengar ada sebuah harapan untuknya kembali membawa Luhan tampil dipanggung itu.

"_Tonight there will be special guest come to bar, so would you…"_

"_I just dancing in front of my husband. Sehun. not anybody else and I had told you before I made a promise with Sehun that I will never dance like that anymore in front of anyone else." _Sela Luhan sambil mengalihkan padangannya pada sang bos dan menatapnya dengan serius. Sang bos menghembuskan nafas panjang. sepertinya harapannya sekarang sudah benar – benar tidak akan bisa terpenuhi.

"_Fine. Fine. I know… I know… I'm just trying, I hope you change your mind."_

Luhan menggeleng, dia tau dan dia juga tidak mau kembali menari seperti itu didepan semua orang, dia rela tidak akan pernah mendengar tepukan yang meriah lagi untuknya dan dia juga rela tidak mendengar namanya di teriakan dengan begitu keras dan dia rela menggantinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus Sehun yang diberikan untuknya, jujur saja itu lebih berharga.

Mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain mencerikatan banyak hal termasuk masalahnya bersama _pers_ dan beberapa fans Sehun yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, Luhan memang tidak bercerita banyak tentang itu karena sepertinya ada hal menarik lainya yang lebih baik diceritakan dari pada hal – hal seperti itu.

Berjam – jam Luhan berada dibar dan mengobrol banyak hal dengan sang bos sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah… kau sudah berada disini." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit diikuti dengan bosnya yang menatap Sehun dan ikut berdiri.

"Kalian terlihat asik mengobrol apa aku menganggu?" tanya Sehun. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada lagi yang harus aku ucapkan pada boss, kau tau aku sudah banyak bercerita dengannya."

"Yeah… dia benar, bahkan mungkin ada puluhan topik yang kami bicarakan." Timpal sang bos.

"Jadi sekarang kita pulang atau kau masih ingin berada disini?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menunduk menatap Luhan. Wanita itu melempar pandangannya pada dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya aku ingin pulang." Ujar Luhan.

"_wait a munute."_ Ucap sang bos membuat kedua orang itu kebingungan karena pria bertubuh tambun itu tiba – tiba meninggalkan mereka dan tak lama dia kembali membawa dua buah botol yang berukuan cukup besar yang sudah tak asing di mata Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan ini sebagai hadiah karena kau datang menunjungiku disini."

Luhan terlihat ragu untuk menerimanya, karena sudah hampir 1 bulan lamanya dia tidak menyentuh minuman itu, tapi tiba – tiba sebuah tangan meraih botol minuman itu membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Terima kasih, kau tau sepertinya Luhan sangat merindukan minuman ini." Ucap Sehun pada sang bos. Luhan masih termengung bahkan saat sang bos memanggil namanya. Wanita itu mengerjap sekali kemudian menatap bosnya.

"Kau akan mengunjungiku lain kali bukan?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk pria itu sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Tentu saja, lain kali aku akan datang kemari dan mengunjungimu." Ujar Luha sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun dan Luhanpun meninggalkan bar dengan tangan Sehun yang merangkul Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Dan membawa wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil

**~Honeymoon~**

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen dan sekarang Luhan tengah berada di sofa sambil memakan _snacks_ yang baru saja di belinya dengan Sehun, dan pria itu sepertinya tengah mengganti baju. Tiba – tiba sebuah botol berada dihadapannya. Membuat Luhan terkejut. Dia tau sekarang Sehun tengah duduk di hadapannya dan menaruh botol itu di meja.

"Kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil pada Luhan. Wanita itu menatapnya ragu. Dia tau Sehun memang tidak melarangnya mengkonsumsi minuman ini, dia bahkan tidak keberakan jika Luhan menghabiskannya dalam satu hari. Tapi dia tau dan dia juga melihatnya dengan jelas, Sehun ingin dia berhenti.

"A-aku…"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku tau kau merindukannya, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Sehun menuangkan minuman itu dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Sehun kau tau aku mencoba untuk berhenti…"

"Semua membutuhkan proses aku tidak akan berharap kau berhenti tanpa melewati proses, aku ingin kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri bukan untukku." Jelasnya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. "kau mau aku disini atau membiarkanmu sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Akuu…."

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Sehun dia hendak bangkit tapi kemudian membalikan badan dan mengecup bibir Luhan kemudian berujar. "Besok kita pergi untuk bulan madu."

Luhan yang terkejut langsung menarik dirinya. "Kemana? Bukankah kau katakan kita…"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk kedalam kamar.

**~Honeymoon~**

Sehun menyuruh Luhan membawa beberapa pasang pakaian dan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkannya, walau bingung wanita itu tetap melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Sehun.

Saat siang hari Sehun langsung memasukan semua barang itu ke bagasi mobilnya dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Luhan sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_-nya.

"Kau akan tau nanti dan sepertinya kau akan menyukainya." Jawabnya sambil menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah dermaga kapal, Luhan semaikin kebingungan saat dia menatap deretan kapal besar yant berjajar dihadapannya. Apakah mereka akan menaiki salah satu dari kapal mewah dihasapannya?

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menaiki kapal itu." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Lalu? Kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Luhan semakin kebingungan. Dia menatap kesekeliling mencoba mencari penginapan tapi sayangnya sejauh mata memandang dia hanya menemukan kapal - kapal yang berjajar, siap untuk berangkat.

"maksudku kita akan naik yang satu itu." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kapal yang berukuran lebih kecil, terlihat kapal itu dibuat untuk menempuh perjalanan lebih cepat.

Sehun dengan cepat menaruh barang - barangnya dan naik kedalam kapal, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Luhan masuk. Tapi Luhan tan kunjung meraihnya.

"Kau tau aku ragu kau bisa menggunakannya." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan tangannya. Pria itu menyalakan mesin dan mulai melesat kemudian memutar kapalnya membuat Luhan tercengang.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Sehun kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mengerjap sebelum meraih tangan Sehun dan masuk kedalam kapal.

"Aku tak pernah tau kau bisa menggunakan benda ini dengan baik." Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Sehun.

"Lain kali aku akan menunjukan keahlianku yang lain." Timap Sehun kemudian mulai menjalankan mesin dan melesat membelah lautan.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, langit mulai terlihat gelap hanya sinar bulan yang menemaninya di tengah lautan ini dan jujur saja Luhan tidak terlalu suka menatap lautan saat gelap seperti ini. Pikirkannya akan selalu membanyangkan sesuatu yang tidak – tidak tapi dia mencoba menghilangkannya. 15 menit berlalu dan mereka masih melintasi lautan, Luhan mulai bosan dan masalahnya dia semakin tidak bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya. Membuat akhirnya dia hanya menatap Sehun. Pria itu semakin terlihat menakjubkan saat berada dibelakang kemudi kapal seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menatapku dan lihatlah kedepan sana." Ujarnya membuat Luhan mengerjap dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Baru saja dia akan berkomentar matanya menangkap suatu yang menakjubkan. Disana terdapat sebuah pulau tapi yang membuat matanya tak bisa beralih adalah adanya rumah yang cantik dengan lampu – lampu putih yang menerangi sekelilingnya membuat Luhan benar – benar terpana.

"Kita akan tinggal disana?" Ujar Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Begitulah, ini salah satu pulau yang aku sewa untuk bulan madu kita." Luhan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap kearah Sehun yang kini tengah menepikan kapalnya.

"Kau menyewa pulau ini sendiri hanya untuk kita berbulan madu?" Tanya Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyewa tempat ini sendiri, kau tau aku tidak mungkin menghabisakan uang setinggi itu jadi sebenarnya ada beberapa 2 pasangan yang sudah berada disini, tapi jarak mereka mungkin 100 kilo dari tempat kita berada sekarang. Sebenarnya aku berhadapan hanya ada kita…"

CUP

Tiba – tiba saja Luhan menciumnya tepat dibibir membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Setelah beberapa lama barulah Luhan melepaskan tautannya.

"Berada disini bersamamu sudah membuatku senang, jangan memikarkan hal lain, toh mereka tidak mungkin datang ketempat kita berada bukan? Lagi pula ini bukan cerita Breaking Dawn antara Bella dan Edward bukan? Ini ceritaku bersamamu." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum loncat, turun dari kapal. Dia membantu Luhan keluar dan membawa barang – barang keluar dari kapal.

Kakinya yang terbalut sebuah sepatu dengan hak rendah langsung menyapa pasir putih yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Luhan menatapnya dan memainkannya dengan ujung sepatu sambil menunggu Sehun. Sebuah pertanyaan menyapa pikirkannya. Kapan terakhir dia menghabiskan waktu di pantai? Luhan tersenyum sarkastik, sebelum dia pergi ke London dan bekerja di bar, itulah Jawabannya.

"Kau mau terus berada disini atau ikut masuk kerumah bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah, Luhan membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu dan melepas sepatunya. Cahaya lampu begitu terang membuat dia harus membiasakan retina matanya. Luhan hendak berkeliling untuk melihat – lihat tapi sebuah tangan merangkulnya.

"Tidak Sehun, kau tidak berniat menggendongku masuk kekamar bukan?" tanya Luhan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kenapa bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan?" Tanya Sehun. Wanita itu menggeleng dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Dia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan kemudian berbisik.

"Bisakah kita tidak melakukannya malam ini? aku lelah." Ujarnya. Luhan merasakan Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat tapi pria itu mengangguk tanpa berkomentar. Luhanpun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan untuk melihat – lihat keadaan rumah, sementara itu Sehun membawa barang – barang mereka ke dalam kamar.

Ternyata rumah ini cukup luas dengan warna _peach_ yang sangat terasa, Luhan suka sekali keadaan rumah seperti ini. Suara dehaman membuat wanita itu mendongak.

"Sudah puas melihat – lihat?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia memeluk Sehun dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Kau benar – benar pintar, menurutku ini akan menjadi bulan madu yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Sehun terkekeh dan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam. Luhan harus melepaskan pelukannya saat menatap keadaan kamarnya. Ini jauh dari bayangannya.

Kamar ini memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dengan sebuah kasur _king size_ berada di tengah – tengah ruangan, disampingnya terdapat sebuah lemari yang menjulang tinggi senada dengan warna cat temboknya, _peach_. Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan perhatikan, melainkan sebuah jalan keluar menuju pantai lepas yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 10 meter. Cahaya rembulan terlihat memantul di setiap ombak yang menerpa pesisir. Sebuah lengan akhirnya membawa Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan lelah, sekarang sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." Ujar Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah piama, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan menarik selimut. Hari ini benar – benar sangat melelahkan, membuatnya bahkan tidak mengingat Sehun belum ada disampingnya tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya membuat Luhan yang setengah sadar berbalik dan membiarkan Sehun menyeretnya kedalam pelukan. Bibir Sehun terasa menempel di keningnya, dia tau Sehun tengah menciumnya kemudian pria itu membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. _Selamat malam nyonya Oh._

**~Honeymoon~**

Sehun bangun karena sinar matahari yang menyorot tepat pada matanya. Saat dia bangun, sudah tak ada Luhan disampingnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Lu dimana dirimu?" Seru Sehun sata keluar dari kamar.

"Aku ada didapur." Sahut Luhan dari bagian dapur. Pria itu langsung berjalan kearah dapur dan dia mendapati pemandangan pagi hari yang luar biasa.

Luhan tengah menggunakan _lingerie_ berwarna merah tua yang tidak terlalu terbuka memang dan sebagian badannya memang tertutup oleh celemek tapi cukup membuat Sehun harus menelan salivanya sendiri. Luhan berbalik menatap kearah Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Bagaiman tidurmu?" tanya Luhan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Kemana piamamu?" Sehun balik bertanya tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya. Wanita itu mematikan kompor dan melepaskan celemeknya dengan gaya sedikit seksi dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah mandi kau tau, jadi aku mengganti pakaianku." Jelas Luhan sambil bersadar pada meja dengan tangan yang di tompangkannya kebelakang.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat menjauh atau melakukan apapun, dia sengaja membiarkan Sehun datang padanya. Pria itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, sebenarnya tangannya sudah mulai turun kebawah dan sekarang sudah berada di bokong Luhan. Wanita itu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang meremas bokongnya.

"Kau tau, kau baru saja menggodaku." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya berpura – pura tak mengerti. "dengan kau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini dan melepaskan celemek dengan cara yang terlihat sensual seperti itu, kau benar – benar menggodaku."

Luhan menyerah akhirnya diapun tertawa, tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Sehun dan menarik pria itu agar semakin mendekat. "Kenapa? Toh itu memang tujuanku, tidak salah bukan menggoda seorang pria dipagi hari? Yang kudengar mereka selalu tegang saat pagi tiba dan-Oh ternyata benar." Ujar Luhan sambil meremas penis Sehun yang menegang dibalik piamanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan tapi wanita itu langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Kita butuh sarapan kau tau? Aku tidak mau saat ditengah – tengah 'acara' suara bunyi perutmu mengganggu." Ujarnya cepat sambil menahan bibir Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu aku pastikan kau tidak akan keluar dari kamar sampai sore tiba." Ucap Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Bahkan sampai pagi kembali datang aku tak perduli." Ujarnya kemudian menyiapkan sebuah pancake dengan topping coklat diatasnya. Luhan menaruhnya dengan gaya seksi dan dengan sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya pada Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Luhan memang diam tapi mata dan bibirnya tidak. Saat Sehun menatapnya Luhan dengan sengaja menjilat sendoknya yang berlumuran topping coklat dengan gaya sesensual mungkin. Luhan harus menahan sorakannya saat dia melihat jakun Sehun bergerak, dia tau pria itu baru saja menelan salivanya.

Saat pancakenya habis, Luhan dengan sengaja memasukan sendoknya kedalam mulut dan mengemutnya sambil menatap Sehun, tak lupa dia juga mengeluarkan suara – suara yang sukses membuat Sehun bangkit dan mendorong kursi Luhan. Membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut tapi Luhan bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dan kembali mengemut sendoknya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Luhan dan menarih kedua tangannya di atas kursi, memenjara Luhan.

"Kau benar – benar keterlaluan Lu." Ujar Sehun kemudian menarik sendok itu dari mulut Luhan, wanita itu menatapnya sengit dan menyilangkan kakinya, membuatnya sedikit menyentuh penis Sehun yang memang sudah setengah menegang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tau sedari tadi aku hanya menyantap makananku." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan sengaja lututnya menggesek – gesek penis Sehun membuat pria itu semakin terangsang.

"Sekarang aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun menatap lutut Luhan kemudian kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Upsss… aku tak sengaja, aku kira itu bukan penismu, kau tau benda itu semakin keras." Ujar Luhan kemudian menarik kerah piama yang digunakan Sehun dan menyambar bibirnya. Pria itu menarik Luhan untuk bangkit agar dia lebih mudah memperdalam tautannya. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mendudukannya diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kramik itu agar dia benar – benar bisa menikmati bibir Luhan yang semakin lama semakin manis.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana lidah yang tadi mengulum sendok itu ada di batangku." Bisik Sehun yang langsung ditangkap oleh Luhan sebagai sinyal untuk segera memanjakan benda dibawahnya itu. Dengan pelan Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Wanita itu langsung turun dari meja dan tanganya merayap diatas tubuh Sehun sampai akhirnya tanganya dengan cepat menghentakan celana Sehun sekaligus dengan boxer dan underwearnya. Luhan tersenyum nakal dan mengelus batang Sehun pelan dan bibirnya berada di leher pria itu memberikan sebuah kecupan. Luhan kembali mendorong Sehun sampai akhirnya pria itu terduduk diatas kursi. Luhan mulai melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sehun dan menurunkan tubuhnya sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Cepatlah sedikit." Ucap Sehun. Luhan berdecak dan mulai meremas batang penis Sehun lebih cepat kemudian menekan ibu jarinya di bagian ujung batangnya membuat Sehun mendesah yang terdengar seperti sebuah geraman.

"Sabarlah aku masih ingin bermain dengannya. Kau rindu padaku bukan?" Tanya Luhan pada penis Sehun yang sudah mengacung-tegak dihadapannya.

Luhan mulai menjilat bibir mencoba membasahinya sebelum dia melumuri batang Sehun dengan salivanya dengan cara menilat dengan perlahan dan gaya yang seksi tentunya. Luhan memutar lidahnya di pangkal penis Sehun sambil menatap pria itu kemudian melesakannya kedalam mulut, membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat dan tersenggal. Luhan terus mengocok kejantanan Sehun didalam mulutnya, dia sengaja mengempitkan mulutnya membuat sebuah desahan yang berupa geraman keluar dari mulut Sehun. Setelah hampr 10 menit dia melakukan blow job akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan sedikit precumnya. Luhan menarik tubuhnya dan melepaskan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya membuat Sehun mengerang keras.

Tapi Luhan langsung bergerak dia melepaskan _lingerie_-nya dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun, dia melepaskan piama Sehun yang menganggu dan akhirnya menyisakan mereka berdua yang naked total. Sehun langsung menariknya dan mencium bibir itu dengan rakus, Luhan langsung membuka sebuah jalan masuk untuk lidah Sehun yang disambut dengan baik. Pria itu langsung menyapa semua yang ada didalam mulut Luhan dan mengajak wanita itu bertarung. Luhan terlihat sedang agresif dia meremas rambut Sehun dan memperdalam tautan mereka. Lidah itu terus membelit satu sama lain seakan – akan tak mau kalah. Suara kecipakan saliva terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas ini membuat suasana terdengar sangat erotis di telinga Luhan. Dan sanyang untuk kali ini dia harus kembali membiarkan Sehun menguasainya.

Luhan menggesekan batang Sehun yang sudah panjang ke bokongnya membuat Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan mendongak menikmati pekerjaanya.

"Eung… aku sudah tak tahan." Desis Luhan, wanita itu hendak menaikan tubuhnya tapi Sehun menahan.

"Aku belum menyiapkanmu, kau tau ini akan sakit." Ujarnya. Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa Sehun perkirakan Luhan meludahi jarinya dan langsung memasukan jari terlunjuknya kedalam vaginanya sendiri. Wanita itu mendesah pelan dan memasukan jadi tengahnya, kedua jari itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk membuat Luhan kembali mendesah, dia menatap kearah Sehun dengan wajah yang sensual dan dengan sengaja membuat suara desahan yang mampu membuat Sehun semakin teransang. Sehun mengacungkan jarinya yang langsung di kulum oleh Luhan tanpa menghentikan pergerakan jarinya dibawah sana. Setelah cukup basah Sehun menarik keluar jarinya dan ikut memasukan jari terlunjuknya kedalam vagina Luhan membuat wanita itu harus mengerang rasa sakit. Tapi Sehun langsung menunbuk g-spotnya membuat dia melupakan rasa sakit yang barusan hinggap itu dan sekarang sudah ada tiga jari yang bersarang di vaginanya yang mulai basah.

"Eunghh… cukup." Ucap Luhan sedikit tersendat. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya bersamaan dengan jari Sehun membuatnya sedikit meringis ngilu. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kejantanan Sehun, perlahan vagina itu melahap batang Sehun.

Luhan mencengkram erat pundak Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit saat kejantangan berukuran besar itu kembali masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya. Setelah beberapa menit barulah penis itu tenggelam dalam lubang hangat milik Luhan.

Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak bergerak walaupun dia ingin sekali karena vagina Luhan mengapitnya dengan sempurna, hangat dan ketat, hal itu membuatnya semakin tak tahan. Tapi tak alam kemudian Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, suara rintihan dan desahan dari keduanya berbaur menjadi satu menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Menit – menit berlalu, Luhan sudah menemukan tempo permainannya, dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sehun tak hanya diam saja sebelah tangannya memanjakan nipple Luhan dan yang satunya lagi berada di bawah menggoda klitoris Luhan, oh… jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kini tengah sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut leher Luhan membuat sebuah tanda merah yang selalu sukses mendapatkan sebuah desahan dari Luhan.

"Oh.. God." Desah Luhan keras. Sehun tau kalau wanita itu baru saja menemukan g-spotnya. kedua tangan Sehun kini beralih, dia memegang pinggang Luhan dan membantunya naik turun. Luhan mendesah semakin keras dan tak jarang kata – kata kotor yang sebenarnya membangkitkan libido Sheun keluar dari mulutnya.

Lubang vagina Luhan mulai berkedut dan semakin mengapit junior Sehun, dia tau tak lama lagi wanita itu akan keluar, dengan cepat Sehun menyodok kenjantangannya dan terus menghantam g-spot Luhan, sampai akhirnya vagina Luhan menyemprotkan cairan hangat yang membuat batangnya terasa licin. Nafas Luhan tersenggal – senggal tapi dia tetap menaik turunkan tubuhnya karena pria dibawanya belum mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia merasakan batang Sehun menegang dan otot – otot kejantanannya menggesek lubang vaginanya dengan kasar membuatnya kembali terangsang. Sehun semakin cepat menaik turubkan tubuh Luhan sampai akhirnya dia mengerang mengosongkan beningnya kedalam vagina Luhan.

Sedangkan wanita itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyentak - nyentakan junior Sehun membuat kenikmatan pria itu semakin bertambah.

**~Honeymoon~**

Luhan sedang menggelayut manja di leher Sehun sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang pria itu. Lubangnya masih terisi penis Sehun yang sekarang sudah kembali menengang akibat godaan nya yang terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

Sehun tengah membawa mereka kedalam kamar dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari bibir Luhan, mereka saling melumat dengan ganas berbagi saliva dan saling berbelit lidah. Luhan melenguh tertahan saat Sehun meremas bokongnya dan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan pintupun terbuka.

Sehun langsung menyeret Luhan kebelakang pintu membuat benda itu kembali tertutup dengan suara kencang. Luhan meringis saat punggungnya membentur pintu dan melepaskan tautannya. Sehun langsung beralih pada leher jenjangnya dan menambah deretan _kiss mark_ disana Luhan mulai menggerakan badannya naik turun dengan kaki yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun, dia mencoba menggerakan penis itu kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Sehun mengigit keras lehernya saat pria itu kembali terangsang hebat. Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan membantu Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Dirasa posisi ini tidak menguntungkan Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang dan melempar wanita itu dengan kasar dan terpaksa memutuskan kontak tubuh mereka berdua.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menindih Luhan dan kembali menciumnnya ganas seakan – akan dia tidak pernah bosan melumat dan merasakan bibir itu. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan mengusap punggung pria itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Luhan menekan pinggang Sehun membuat kejantanan itu menyentuh luar vaginanya. Luhan langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun agar penis itu bisa menggesek klitorisnya.

"Engghhhh…"

Luhan melenguh hebat saat Sehun dengan intens menggesekan penisnya pada klitoris Luhan yang sekarang sudah memerah. Luhan semakin tak tahan saat rasa gatal divaginanya kembali dan Sehun yang terus memainkan nipplenya.

"Ohh… Masukan… ahhh…" Desah Luhan dengan terengah – engah.

" _As your wish my wife."_ Bisik Sehun kemudian menuntun penisnya masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Ini tidak seburuk tadi, Luhan sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya membuat Sehun tak usah membuang waktu untuk kembali menyodok penisnya.

**~Honeymoon~**

Mereka sudah ada di ronde ke 6, Luhan tengah berbaring, memiringkan tubuhnya sedangkan Sehun berada dibelakangnya dan terus menggerakan penisnya yang semakin membesar. Luhan baru saja orgasm yang ke 8 kali hari ini, dia benar – benar kelehan tapi karena penis Sehun yang terus menumbuk g-spotnya membuat Luhan seakan – akan merasa melayang dan tak ingin mengakhiri pemainan mereka ini.

Desahan kembali dikeluarkan Luhan saat Sehun dengan telak menumbuk tepat di g-spotnya. Kenikmatan wanita itu bertambah saat Sehun mengangkat kakinya dan tangannya merayap ke daerah vaginanya untuk menggoda klitoris yang memerah itu, Luhan semakin mendesah keras dan mencengkram paha Sehun dan sebelah tangannya mencengkram sprai yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi.

"HUN-AH" Teriaknya saat kembali menyemburkan cairannya membuat Sehun mengigit bahunya karena vagina itu menyempit dan semakin membuat Sehun menggila. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun kembali menggerakan pingganya membuat penisnya kembali bergerak di lubang vagina yang sekarang sudah sangat basah itu.

"Ahh… Hun… cepat… aku sudah lelah." Ujar Luhan sambil tersendat.

"Ohhh… yeah.. wait… Lu…" Sehun terus menggerakan penisnya dengan kuat dan cepat membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya sendiri karena Sehun selalu bisa menghantarkannya pada kenikmatan yang begitu besar.

Sehun menarik rambut Luhan agar wanita itu menatap kebelakang dan kembali meraup bibir yang sudah memerah itu, kembali mengulumnya dengan nafsu tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya dibawah sana. Luhan melepas pangutannya dan mendongakan kepalanya saat dia merasakn penis Sehun semakin membesar, urat – urat penis yang membesar itu semakin membuatnya ikut menggerakan badan berlawanan dengan sodokan Sehun.

"_I'm close… Oh shit… tight."_ Ujar Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan menyodoknya – nyodok penisnya semakin dalam.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai puncaknya sambil meneriakan pasangannya masing – masing, Luhan merapatkan kakinya membuat Sehun semakin merasakan nikmat itu.

Nafas mereka memburu, Sehun perlahan mencabut penisnya dan membalikan tubuh Luhan perlahan. Wanita itu terlihat kelelahan dengan titik – ketingat yang membasahi dahinya, belum lagi bibirnya yang terlihat merekah merah membuat Sehun mengecupnya sesaat kemudian mengecuk kelopak matanya.

"_You're amazing. I love you."_ Bisiknya kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan dan menyelipkan sebelah tangannya agar Luhan bisa menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Wanita itu menggeser posisinya semakin menempel pada tubuh polos Sehun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Dia berbisik sesaat menjawab ucapan Sehun kemudian memeluk pria itu yang sekarang terkekeh pelan. Sehun membiarkan Luhan mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_I already now that I love you more." _

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong^^ Sebelumnya author mau mengucapkan Maaf yang sebanyak – banyaknya, yang sebesar – besarnya karena membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, jeongmal mianhae. **

**Gimana NCnya? Kurangkah? Kalau kurang chap depan author tambah dah~~ Maaf kalau kurang hot atau gimana gitu, karena author udah lama engga bikin NC -_-v dan untuk chap depan author sendiri engga bisa memastikan kapan akan update karena author masih benar – benar sibuk ._.v**

**Untuk informasi, author masih berumur 17 tahun dan masih bersekolah di SMA (Kaget? ._. pasti engga karena udah pada tau._.v)**

**Sekarang author tengah sibuk dengan Karya Tulis Ilmian dan persiapan menunju UN, hal ini yang membuat author engga bisa update cepat, mohon pengertiannya .-.**

**Author ingin berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mau review dan dengan sabar menunggu chapter akhir ini ._.v Dan maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan atau mungkin ceritanya engga seru karena terlalu banyak konfilk ._.v Author hanya ingin mengatakan kalau "Tidak ada yang Sempurna." **

**Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu atau bahkan menuliskan big thanks to (I really feel like I'm bitch, I'm sorry guys) ini dikarenakan author masih harus melanjutkan KTI author ._.v Tapi author baca satu persatu pereview kalian dan bahkan di baca beberapa kali, untuk pujian, masukan, kritikannya author ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Connect Me in Kakao Talk : **VZ264640

Or Mention Me in Twitter ** : Bunga_Juniar**

**For the last… Review Please…. ^^**


	3. Beginning

**Sequel of I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M+**

**WARNING :**

**BANYAK SEKALI KATA – KATA PULGAR TANPA SENSORAN DI CHAP INI. AUTHOR SUDAH KATAKAN SEBELUMNYA DAN JIKA TETAP MEMAKSA DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI YA^^v**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :** **Beginning**

Suara gemuruh ombak menerpa tepian terdengar oleh seorang wanita membuat matanya terbuka. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah dia sadar dimana dirinya berada. Luhan menengok kesamping dan menemukan Sehun tengah tertidur dengan tangan yang memeluknya dengan erat membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan mengangkat tangan Sehun perlahan, wanita itu memunguti _lingerie_ yang berceceran dilantai dan langsung memakainya. Dia berjalan dengan kaki berjinjit menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama dia kembali dengan wajah yang sudah bersinar. Luhan sudah mengangganti _lingerie_ dengan warna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai agar menambah kesan… seksi.

Dia berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk disamping Sehun. Entah kenapa bibirnya tertarik menampilkan senyuman jahil. Wanita itu kembali berbarik disamping Sehun, merapatkan tubuhnya dan menaruh tangannya didada sang pria. Luhan mulai memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun, tangannya terus merayap keatas, melewati leher sampai akhirnya di bibir. Dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu. Tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk terus mengecup pelan bibir itu –tanpa melumat, tentu- sampai akhirnya Sehun bergerak membuat Luhan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata, berpura – pura tertidur.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan membuat wanita itu terkekeh dan membuka mata. Luhan kembali menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Kita tidak mempunyai kegiatan bukan?" tanyanya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menarik wanita itu semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja kita punya. Kita mempunyai kegiatan 'kerkutat di ranjang' sepanjang hari." Ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat Luhan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Suamiku tercinta…" entah kenapa ada perasaan geli saat Luhan mengatakannya. "… kau tau ini masih pagi buta jangan berbicara hal yang aneh – aneh." Ujar Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"_Oh.. come on baby~_ bukankah melakukan seks di pagi hari itu bagus?" Bisik Sehun sambil mengecup telinga Luhan. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mendorong Sehun sampai pria itu kembali terbaring di kasur. Luhan merangkak diatasnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menimpa Sehun.

"Katakan saja kau membutukan bantuan dibawah sana. Kau pikir aku tak tau bagaimana dirimu." Ujar Luhan dengan sarkastik. "Kau pikir aku tak tau setiap pagi kau mencapai klimaksmu sendiri sambil menggeramkan namaku. Hem?" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"kau tau…"

"Sttt… aku tak ingin mendengar alasan atau apapun dari mulutmu. Sekarang jika kau menginginkannya kau harus memintanya padaku. Apa sulitnya meminta? Atau setidaknya kau bisa menyeretku kapanpun kau mau." Potong Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan membuat tubuh mereka –khususnya bagian bawah- menempel.

"Menyeretmu kapanpun? Termasuk saat kita berada di muka umum?" Tantang Sehun tapi bukannya takut Luhan malah memutarkan bola matanya, seakan itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak perduli jika kau ingin melakukannya didalam bis." Timpal Luhan. Sehun menepuk bokong Luhan membuat wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tidak ingat dulu saat aku hendak menciumu di pinggir jalan? Kau mengatakan 'ini tempat umum' dengan wajah yang memerah. Kau yakin tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya didalam bis yang penuh dengan orang?"

"Karena saat itu kita belum resmi menjadi suami istri bukan? Jadi tak salah jika aku tidak mau." Elak Luhan.

Sehunpun menyerah, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Luhan pagi ini atau dia akan kehilangan kehangatan tubuh wanita itu pagi ini.

"Baiklah, Baiklah, Aku menyerah… jadi bisakah kita mulai? Kau tau benda dibawah sana semakin mengeras." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh dan dengan sengaja menggesekan lututnya pada batang Sehun yang hanya tertutup oleh selimut.

"Kau benar, sudah mengeras. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polos –tapi matanya berkata lain. "Apa aku harus mengulumnya?"

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu." Jawab Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya. Luhan terkekeh dan menyingkapkan selimut itu membuat tubuh polos Sehun kembali terpampang dihadapannya. Luhan kembali merangkak sampai wajahnya bertemu dengan batang Sehun yang sudah mulai menegang. Luhan mulai mengenggamnya menghantarkan rasa hangat tersendiri untuk Sehun.

Luhan mulai mejilat bibirnya kemudian mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun sebagai pemulaan. Wanita itu mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat setiap sudut kejantanan Sehun sampai basah oleh salivanya. Tak lupa kedua tanganya memanjakan bola kembar yang menganggung membuat Sehun menahan erangannya.

Sehun memang tidak akan pernah kecewa dengan permainan lidah Luhan dibatangnya karena wanita itu selalu tau bagaimana cara memanjakan kejantanannya itu. Seperti sekarang, dia tengah menaik turunkan kepalanya menghisap kejantanan Sehun yang perlahan mulai menegang dimulutnya. Mata mereka bertemu, tatapan menggoda diperlihatkan Luhan membuat libido Sehun semakin naik.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhanpun menghentikan pekerjaanya dan mengecup kejantanan itu sesaat sebelum dia kembali menindih Sehun. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Kau tau, aku baru saja mandi tapi karena dirimu aku harus mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Luhan kemudian mengigit ujung telinga Sehun. Dengan mudah Sehun membalik keadaan membuat Luhan mendarat di kasur.

"Tenang saja nanti aku sendiri yang akan memandikanmu." Jawabnya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan tak lupa menciptakan menambah beberapa kiss mark. Perlahan tangannya mulai melucuti semua yang menganggu kegiatan mereka sampai akhirnya Luhan benar – benar polos.

Wangi sabun masih menempel di tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat memulai pekerjaan 'berkutat di ranjang'. Sebelah tangannya di gunakan untuk memanjakan patudara Luhan tak lupa dengan nipplenya yang sudah menyeras itu sedangkan tangannya yg lain mulai bergerak ke belahan vagina Luhan dan mengesek klitoris membuat wanita itu mendesah.

"Kau masih sesensitif ini Lu…" Ujar Sehun dengan suara berat sambil terus menggesek klitoris Luhan dengan jari tengahnya. Luhan sendiripun tak mengerti, walau sudah beberapa kali dia di jamah oleh pria –walau hanya dan hanya Sehun yang memasukinya- Luhan selalu sensitif akan sentuhan tangan Sehun yang terasa lembut dan menakjubkan.

Saat jari Sehun hendak masuk ke lubangnya, Luhan berujar dengan suara terengah dan serak. "Aku tidak mau jarimu… aku ingin penismu yang memasukiku." Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dengan sayu. "Kumohon." Bisiknya.

Tentu saja Sehun dengan cepat memenuhi permintaan istirnya itu. Perlahan dia mulai mengarahkan batangnya ke lubang vagina Luhan tapi tak lupa Sehun menggesekannya terlebih dahulu pada klitoris Luhan yang sudah memerah sempurna membuat wanita itu mendesah semakin keras.

Vagina Luhan terasa sangat sempit walau dia yakin sekali kemarin malam lubang itu sudah beberapa kali dimasuki, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini vagina itu kembali merapat dan mencengkram kejantanannya dengan pas.

Luhan terlihat mengigit bibirnya saat Sehun dengan lembut memasukan kejantanannya. Wanita itu semakin membuka lebar kedua pahanya saat Sehun terus mendorong kejantanannya sampai benar – benar tertanam.

Tangan Sehun berpindah memanjakan kedua payudara Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan nipple berwarna pink yang seakan – akan memanggil Sehun untuk segera menyantapnya. Sehun mengelusnya pelan membuat Luhan sedikit mengeluh. Sehun berusaha terus menggoda Luhan agar wanita itu melupakan rasa sakit karena batangnya yang besar itu masuk kedalam vagina.

Sehun membungkukan badannya dan mulai meraih nipple itu, memasukannya kedalam mulut dan memanjakan beda yang mulai tengang itu dengan lidahnya. Luhan yang berada dibawahnya semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman dan hal itu membuat otot – otot vagina Luhan menyempit, mendatangkan sebuah kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sehun.

"_Move."_ Ujar Luhan detik berikutnya. Sehun mulai menarik batangnya perlahan kemudian kembali memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan.

_Oh God._

Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun mendorongnya dengan kasar tapi tidak terlalu kasar untuk serelanya dan tiba – tiba saja perutnya bergejolak. Luhan mencengram sprai saat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Terus menyodok vaginanya yang semakin lama semakin basah.

"_Oh… Fuck. Sehun… Faster._"

Kata – kata itu selalu keluar setiap kali Sehun berhasil menyentuh G-spotnya. Lenguhan terus keluar dari mulut Luhan tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"_Damn… you so tight baby." _

Luhan mengigit bibirnya saat Sehun mengucapkan hal itu ditelinganya. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba – tiba saja menegang membuat dia merapatkan lubangnya.

"_Shit…_ _are you trying to seduce me baby?"_

"_Yes… I want you to move faster as fast as you can-uh… pleaseee… Sehun… theree… oh… shit." _

Luhan terus merancau sambil meremas sprai menyalurkan betapa dia sangat menikmati kejantanan Sehun yang tengah memanjakannya di bawah itu. Tak lama lagi dia yakin akan menyampai pucaknya tapi tiba – tiba Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

_Holy fuck._

Dan secara perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan batangannya dari lubang vagina Luhan membuat wanita itu mendesah nafas kecewa.

"Berbalik, aku ingin memasukimu dari belakang." Bisik karna Luhan tengah di kuasani nafsu yang besar dengan cepat wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya._ Doggy style._

"Ah… Hun… cepat masuki aku. Sekarang." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah menggoda.

Sehun langsung memasukan batangnya yang sudah mengeras dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam lubang vagina Luhan membuat perutnya kembali terasa bergejolak.

"Ahhhh… _fuck me… oh… Hun… fuck me hard."_

Sehun menampar bokong Luhan cukup keras untuk membuat Luhan menjerit diantara lengungan nikmatnya. Sehun kembali menampar bokongnya hal itu membuat Luhan semakin merapatkan lubang vaginanya. Wanita itu menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada sikut dan kadang menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Sehun membuat batang panjang milik Sehun semakin masuk, tertanam dalam lubangnya.

"_I'm close._" Ujar Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti menaruh tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyodok lubang itu dengan kecepatan brutal dan terus menumbuk g-spot Luhan tanpa henti.

"_Yeah… oh… Sehun…"_

"_Yes… baby… yes… call my name…" _Timpal Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Peluh terus bercucuran di tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Suara desah, lenguhan dan deru nafas yang menggebu memenuhi kamar itu, jangan lupakan derit ranjang yang terdengar karena gerakan Sehun yang brutal itu.

Luhan merasakan otot kejantanan Sehun semakin mengeras dan hal itu membuatnya semakin nikmat. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya membuatnya menempel di punggung Luhan dan menghantarkan kenikmatan yang lainnya saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Lubang vaginanya semakin merapat sampai akhirnya dia menerikan nama Sehun saat mencapai pucaknya. Sedangkan Sehun terus menyodok lubang itu dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati cairan hangat Luhan yang membuatnya semakin licin. Tak lama kemudian diapun ikut mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya didalam lubang Luhan membuat wanita itu bergetar karna sensani nikmatinya.

**~Beginning~**

Mereka menyantap sarapan paginya sedikit terlambat dikarenakan kegiatan pagi mereka yang cukup menguras waktu, tentu saja apa lagi mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi pula.

Luhan memakai sebuah pakaian yang cukup tertutup dibanding dengan _lingerie_ yang tadi dipakainya, ini semua karena perintah Sehun. Pria itu berkata kalau dia tidak mau terus menyerang Luhan karena wanita itu terus memakai _lingerie_ yang seksi dan menggoda. Sehun berpikir bahwa kadang terlalu banyak melakukan seks bukan hal yang baik.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Luhan sambil meraih piring Sehun yang sudah kosong dan menaruhnya ke bak cuci. Pria itu terdengar menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kesekitar.

Rumah mereka sangat terbuka dengan jendela – jendela besar yang menggantikan tembok membuat dia bisa melihat keluar. Pemandangan di luar memang sangat indah, dengan pantai dan beberapa pohon kelapa yang berada disekitarnya, hal itu membuat sebuah ide tiba – tiba saja terbesit dibenaknya.

"Kemari." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Walau dengan kening berkerut Luhanpun menghampiri Sehun. Pria itu segera menyelipkan tangan Luhan di gandengannya.

"Kita akan berkeliling. Untuk apa aku menyewa pulau ini jika tidak dinikmati?" Ujarnya kemudian menggandeng Luhan keluar. Wanita itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti ajakan Sehun. Pasir putih langsung menyapa telapak kaki Luhan yang telanjang tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menggunakan alas kaki." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan menatap kakinya yang mulai penuh dengan pasir. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menyelipkan tangannya di gandengan Sehun.

Hembusan angin siang hari meniup beberapa daun membuat mereka terlihat seperti melakukan sebuah gerakan tarian berirama dengan suara gemuruh ombak yang seakan – akan turut mengiringi mereka. Luhan semakin larut dalam melodi alam yang indah ini membuatnya tak sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di tepi pantai. Buih – buih ombang perlahan mulai terasa membasahi kakinya menghapus sisa – sisa pasir yang menempel.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di atas pasir membiarkan beberapa air laut membasahi kakinya sampai lutut. Luhan ikut duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun, secara otomatis sebelah tangan Sehun melingkar dipundaknya membawanya semakin mendekat.

"Lihatlah keatas sana." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan langsung mendongak.

Wanita itu menemukan langit hari ini terlihat begitu cerah, hanya ada beberapa awan putih yang terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas empuk.

"Hari ini sempurna." Gumam Luhan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Sehun menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan untuk berbisik.

"Kau yang membuatnya sempurna." Manik mata merekapun bertemu dan sebuah tatapan penuh arti. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai akhrinya bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis, bukan seperti ciuman mereka tadi pagi yang penuh dengan gairah dan nafsu, tapi ciuman kali ini tak kalah berkesan. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Luhan yang perlahan terbuka. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang pria. Untuk sesaat suasana terasa sangat hening tapi bukan hening dengan suasana mencengkram tapi hening dengan penuh kehangatan. Bukan kata – kata atau ungkapan cinta yang Luhan inginkan, tapi seperi ini, sebuah tindakan kecil yang membuat jantungnya terus berderup dengan kencang.

**~Beginning~**

Hari terus berjalan sampai tak terasa hari ini adalah terakhir mereka tinggal disana. Luhan melipat kakinya di teras depan rumah dan matanya memandang jauh kedepan. Tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang dan rasa hangat langsung menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengusap tangan itu dan menumpu sebagian tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Besok kita pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Kau masih ingin tinggal disini?" tanyanya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng. Tempat ini memang indah, sepi dan terasa sangat damai, tapi kali ini entah kenapa Luhan ingin kembali ke London setelah puas melampiaskan rasa rindunya barulah dia kembali lagi ke korea.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan kembali mendekap Luhan dengan erat.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan." Bisiknya.

**~Beginning~**

"Jam berapa kita akan sampai di London?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada di mobil Sehun yang berada di parkirkan di dermaga tempo hari.

"Mungkin perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu sedikitnya 2 jam." Jawab Sehun kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan?" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati. Sehun mengerutkan kening terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian sebelah tangannya meronggoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Coba lihat apakah ada pesan dari manager kalau aku ada pekerjaan hari ini atau tidak." Ucap Sehun kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Wanita itu langsung sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Kau mempunyai jadwal hari ini. Kau harus melakukan pemotretan nanti malam." Ucap Luhan kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

Luhan menekuk kakinya, memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Hey… aku bisa saja menolaknya, kau tau aku jarang sekali menyetujui pekerjaan yang dilakukan malam hari." Ucap Sehun. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Untuk sesaat tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan wanita itu hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Kenapa aku bisa mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Luhan entah pada Sehun atau dirinya sendiri. "Kau menyebalkan, sibuk, pengatur, dan kau memiliki banyak fans yang bisa saja sewaktu – waktu membunuhku karena dengan seenak jidat mengambil milik mereka." Lanjutnya. Sehun yang mendengar hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tau apa alasannya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Karena kau mencintaiku lebih dari yang kau sadari."

Tiba – tiba saja darah mengalir deras ke pipinya membuat Luhan memerah. Wanita itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau menjijikan." Ucap Luhan ketus. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

**~Beginning~**

Mereka sudah sampai di London tepatnya dia apartemen, Sehun membawa barang – barang berat sedangkan Luhan hanya menenteng sebuah tas kecil. Saat sampai Luhan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Langit memang sudah berubah menjadi jingga saat mereka sampai jadi tak salah kalau Luhan merasa sangat lelah. Dan belakangan ini dirinya memang selalu merasa cepat lelah. Sehun duduk disampingnya dan mengusap rambut Luhan pelan. Bagaikan sebuah magnet Luhan langsung menempel pada Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundah pria itu.

"Jam berapa kau pergi?" Tanya Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Sehun mengela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin 2 jam lagi." Luhan mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak apa – apa jika sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan membuka mata dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu di jaga tuan Oh. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa pulang seenak jidatmu, kau mengerti?" Tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Aku mengerti nyonya muda. Tenang saja." Ucap Sehun kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Luhan tersenyum disela – sela tautannya. Tangan Luhan dengan sigap melingkar dileher Sehun dan menarik pria itu akan semakin dekat. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lidah mereka sudah bertarung dengan panas disana, decakan saliva tak luput untuk memperpanas suasana. Tapi kemudian Luhan menarik lepas tautan itu membuat jaring – jaring saliva terlihat saat kentara.

"Jika kau melanjutkannya aku tidak yakin akan bisa merelakanmu pergi malam ini." Bisik Luhan dengan suara terengah di telinga Sehun. Sehun mengecup telinga Luhan dan menjilatnya lembut membuat desisan pelan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Itu masalahmu baby~" Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan memukul punggungnya.

**~Beginning~**

Saat malam tiba, Sehun tak kunjung bersiap untuk pergi membuat Luhan menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk dengan _smartphone_ di sofa.

"Kau tak bersiap untuk pergi? Bukankah tadi managermu mengatakan kalau ada pemotretan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini." Ujar Sehun kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Luhan terkekeh dan tiba – tiba saja dia duduk diatas paha Sehun membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Luhan memainkan jarinya di leher Sehun, menelusiri leher jenjang itu sampai jadinya bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan manager." Ujar Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan dan terus berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun, menunggu pria itu selesai dengan urusannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menatapnya, Luhan langsung menyungginkan senyuman manisnya dan merenggut ponsel itu dari tangan Sehun. "Nanti benda ini akan menjadi penghalang." Ucap Luhan kemudian mematikan ponsel itu dan melemparnya pada sofa yang ada disamping. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menarik Luhan agar semakin dekat.

"_So what you wanna do?"_ Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Luhan mendengus pelan dan menarik kerah baju Sehun sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan memeperlihatkan sunggingan senyum mengejek saat dia melihat Sehun yang terkejut.

"_I want this lips…"_ bisik Luhan "_I want you._" Akhirnya diapun menempelkan bibir mereka. Luhan tersenyum disela – sela ciumannya karena tangan Sehun yang dengan sigap menariknya maju dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan terasa samakin menuntut dan kasar. Dia meremas rambut Sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Entah kenapa semenjak pulang dari tempat dimana mereka bulan madu Luhan seakan – akan selalu haus akan sentuhan Sehun.

"Ngh…" Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun turun ke dua gundukan yang terasa semakin membesar itu. Dengan gemas Sehun meremasnya membuatnya sebuah lenguhan nikmat keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan tiba – tiba saja Luhan melepaskan tautannya dan mendorong badan Sehun.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seorang pecandu seks." Ucap Luhan dengan nafas yang terengah – engah.

"Lalu? Kita sudah menikah bukan? Tidak ada salahnya jika kau menjadi pecadu, kau bisa melampiaskannya kapanpun padaku. Aku akan selalu siap." Timpal Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus. Tangan Sehun memainkan rambut Luhan yang reurai dan mengelusnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidur atau tidur?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Seriously. I mean sleep. So you lie on the bed, close your eyes and dream." _

"_I thought you mean, we going to have a sex._" Jawab Luhan sambil melingkarkan tanyanya di leher Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menjadi manja sekali huh?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tanpa melepas tangannya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang membuaku manja. Sekarang kau harus menggendongku sampai masuk kamar." Ucap Luhan dengan nada manja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan 'tidak'?" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya dan mendengus.

"Tidak ada lubang yang biasa kau setubuhi lagi. Sederhana." Ucap Luhan menaikan alisnya menantang Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang panjang dan berotot untuk memasukimu?" Tanya Sehun tanganya kembali menyantuh pinggan Luhan dan semakin turun kebawah sampai ke bokong sintal milik wanita itu. Luhan mendengus kasar dan menarik baju Sehun.

"_Mr. Oh Sehun. You fucking make me wet. Damn you."_

"_Really so what should I do now? Should we fuck?_" Bisik Sehun sambil menggit cuping telinga Luhan membuat wanita itu mengigit bibirnya.

"Shh…. _Damn, just fuck me. hurry."_

Sehun tersenyum kemenangan. Dengan segera dia membuka kancing atas piama Luhan dan meronggoh mainannya keluar dari sana, detik berikutnya payudara Luhan sudah menyembul keluar membuat mata Sehun berkilat nafsu. Dengan cepat dia menyambar dua benda itu dan meremasnya kasar.

"Ohhh… nghh…"

Sehun melahap sebelah nipple Luhan, mengisap dan mengigitnya pelan membuat Luhan semakin terangsang. Celananya sudah mulai basah akibat lidah Sehun yang terus memanjakan nipplenya.

"_Shh.. Sehun… please… fuck me. hurry._"

"_why honey? Are u horny?"_

"_Fuck Sehun! Hurry fuck me! Damn!"_

Dengan cepat Luhan turun dari pangkuannya dan membuka celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari sangkarnya. Luhan kembali duduk diatas paha Sehun, wanita itu meludahi tangannya sebelum kemudian menggosokan tangannya pada kejantanan Sehun yang ternyata sudah menegang. Ludah itu semakin membuat kejantanan Sehun licin dan Luhan dengan cepat dapat mengocoknya membuat benda itu menegang sempurna.

Luhan memejamkan matanya membayangkan bagaimana jika penis ini masuk kedalam lubangnya, menghantam titik terdalamnya dan membuatnya menjerit keras, hal itu membuat lubangnya semakin basah dan minta dimasuki. Tanpa Luhan sadar Sehun tiba – tiba saja memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang vagina membuat Luhan menghentikan kocokan di batang pria itu karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sehun mengigit pepotongan leher Luhan saat wanita itu mendongak dan menghisap jarinya semakin masuk. Luhan melenguh dan tubuhnya bergetar saat Sehun menggerakan jarinya dengan perlahan. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari batang Sehun dan melingkarkan kedua tangan itu di leher sang pria. Tanpa Luhan sadar tubuhnya mengingikan Sehun dengan sangat, libidonya kali ini sangat besar.

Luhan perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya membuat kedua jari itu semakin masuk. Nafas berat di hembuskannya dan erangan nikmat di ucapkannya tatkala jari itu tepat menekan di g-spotnya.

"_Enter. Your. Dick. Right. Now."_ Ucap Luhan sambil terengah di telinga Sehun. Pria itu mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Luhan harus mengigit bibir.

"_You look like slut, baby." _Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Perlahan tangannya menuntun penis yang sudah menegang itu kedalam lubang vagina Luhan.

"_Ngh… I will be bad slut in this world only for you… shhh… damn!"_ Luhan langsung menurunkan tubuhnya membuat penis itu langsung tenggelam.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan langsung menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun memanjakan penis yang ada didalam lubangnya. Sesekali dia merapatkan otot vaginanya membuat Sehun mendesis pelan. Tangan Sehun membantu Luhan naik turun dan mulutnya memanjakan nipple Luhan yang sudah memerah karena ulahnya.

"_Oh… your dick… Sehun… ngh… amazing… nghhh."_ Luhan menggeliat saat penis itu tepat mengenai g-spotnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan berulang kali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan hentakan keras dan membiarkan penis itu terus menghantam g-spotnya.

Otot vagina Luhan semakin mencengram Sehun tanda tak lama lagi wanita itu akan mencapai orgasmnya. Sehun berkonsentrasi pada penisnya yang terus keluar masuk lubang itu. Dia menarik Luhan semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya dan menghentak – hentakan penisnya dengan dalam membuat Luhan merasakan gejolak di perutnya.

"Hun oh…"

Luhan merapatkan pahanya saat cairan itu keluar membuat Sehun mendongak menikmati penisnya yang dijepit dengan begitu kuat. Setelah membiatkan Luhan bernafas untuk beberapa detik Sehun kembali menggerakan tubuhnya, kali ini semakin cepat menghujam lubang vagina Luhan yang sudah becek karena cairannya sendiri.

"Ohh.. hun… ah…"

Luhan terus mendesah sedangkan Sehun hanya menggeram di telinganya. Dan tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan otot kejantanan Sehun semakin membesar dan sodokan di vaginannya semakin cepat. Walau lelah Luhan mencoba menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sampai akhirnya Sehun menggeramkan namanya dan cairan hangat itu langsung masuk memenuhi lubangnya. Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya dan memutar pinggulnya membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dan semakin terpuaskan.

Akhirnya Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun. Deru nafas mereka terdengar seakan – akan mereka baru saja lari puluhan mil. Luhan meringis saat Sehun mengeluarkan batangnya. Dia membaringkan Luhan di sofa dan mengenakan celananya.

"Sehun tolong." Ucap Luhan masih dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Sehun yang mengerti langsung membersihkan cairan cinta mereka yang keluar dengan tisu dan memakaikan Luhan celananya tak lupa membenarkan baju wanita itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun meraup Luhan memasuki kamar mereka, wanita itu dengan refleks langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

Tak lama tubuhnya menyentuh sprai dengan lembut. Sehun menyusul berbaring disamping Luhan dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Aku ingin kau masih ada disini saat pagi datang." Bisik Luhan sesaat sebelum menutup matanya. Pria itu mengangguk dan mengecup kening Luhan, membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman.

"Tenang saja, kau akan tetap menemukan suamimu ini nanti pagi." Bisik Sehun kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

**~Beginning~**

Saat Luhan membuka mata yang dia rasakan adalah pegal di bagian bawahnya dan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Wanita itu melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan mandi dan membuat sarapan." Bisik Luhan kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas membuat pria itu tersenyum tanpa membuka mata. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Luhan kemudian bangkit dan meregangkan badannya.

Satu jam kemudian aroma harum masakan tercium oleh Sehun membuat pria itu membuka matanya. Pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat aroma itu semakin jelas tercium. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam, dia bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Disana Luhan tengah membuat sebuah spageti dengan saus tomat yang benar – benar menggiurkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari Sehun ada disampingnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Luhan. Pria itu tiba – tiba saja menarik Luhan yang tengan sibuk membuat saus dan mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat.

"_Thanks. You're good wife. Love you._" Ucap Sehun yang sudah benar – benar membuka matanya kemudian melepaskan Luhan dan pergi menuju wastafel yang ada disamping dapur. Luhan yang terkejut hanya membeku kaget dan menatap Sehun yang tengah membilas wajahnya.

"Kau melupakan masakanmu." Ucap Sehun tanpa mendongak.

"_Oh God…"_ Pekik Luhan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

Sehun yang sudah mencuci muka dan berkumur langsung duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Luhan menyiapkan masakannya. Tak lama kemudian beberapa makanan sudah tersaji dihadapannya.

"Berangkat jam berapa hari ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menuangkan spagethi ke piring Sehun. "Kau mau ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah ayam.

"Ya aku mau." Jawab Sehun sambil mengangguk. "Mungkin aku berangkat setelah kita sarapan." Luhan mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya. "Ada rencana hari ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyuapkan spagethi itu kedalam mulutnya. Rasa manis dan gurih saus tomat langsung terasa menyapa mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku beli." Ucap Luhan.

"Jadi kau akan berbelanja hari ini?" tanya Sehun. wanita itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya begitu tapi jika nanti tiba – tiba aku malas mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seharian untuk membaca beberapa buku atau melakukan sesuatu apapun itu." Sehun mengangguk.

"Jika kau akan pergi pastikan pintu rumah terkunci dan hati – hati dijalan, telphone aku jika ada sesuatu terjadi. Kau mengerti?" Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku mengerti, kau tau aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun." ucap Luhan.

"Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu denganmu kau tau, ini London. Mungkin bisa saja tiba – tiba ada seorang fans atau mungkin pria jahat yang tergoda oleh mu dan tiba – tiba saja membawamu lari."

"Oh Tuhan! Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti. Aku berjanji. Kau puas?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus pelan.

**~Beginning~**

Sudah berjam – jam yang lalu Sehun pergi. Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiam diri di sofa dan menonton sebuah acara tv. Beberapa kali matanya tertutup karena rasa kantuk tiba – tiba saja melanda. Sejujurnya, dari beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan selalu merasa gelisah, dan anehnya tadi malam dia beberapa kali harus masuk ke kamar mandi mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

Jujur saja semenjak mereka pulang badan Luhan terasa sangat lemas, wanita itu sempat berpikir mungkin ini efek dari tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak menegak vodka atau minuman sejenisnya. Dia ingin meminta pada Sehun hanya saja dia takut pria itu akan kecewa. Karna Luhan sangat tau, ada sebersit perasaan kecewa saat Sehun menatapnya ketika dia menegak minuman itu.

Tapi rasa bosan benar – benar tidak bisa diusirnya membuat wanita itu akhirnya bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dia memastikan semua jendela terkunci dan pintu tertutup dengan rapat. Dan saat itulah Luhan pergi keluar dari apartemen dan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke mall terdekat.

**~Beginning~**

Luhan memasuki supermarket yang ada di mall tersebut dan memberli beberapa keperluan dapur. Tangannya mendorong sebuah troli. Beberapa kali dia harus berhenti melihat barang yang akan dibeli kemudian memasukannya kedalam troli. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal ditambah lagi kemarin dia 'bermain' dengan Sehun. Tapi walau begitu Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya mencari barang lain yang butuhkannya.

Luhan tengah menenteng sebuah kantung yang memuat beberapa keperluan yang sudah dibelinya. Wanita itu tengah berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang menarik sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti. Untuk sesaat Luhan hanya menatap kedepan dan kemudian wanita itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya.

**~Beginning~**

Saat sore datang saat Sehun sampai dirumah. Dia menemukan Luhan tengah berada di dapur memasak sesuatu, bunyi berdenting antara teflon dan spatula terdengar.

"Oh… kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan saat menyadari Sehun yang mendekatinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini? kau terlihat sangat senang." Ucap Sehun saat mendengar Luhan yang menyapanya dengan nada gembira. Wanita itu menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa hem?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Tuan Oh. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti bajumu." Ucap Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

"Tapi…."

Luhan memutuskan ucapan Sehun dengan mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas. "_Shut up your mouth and do what I say my lovely husband."_ Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya tatkala Luhan mengatakan '_my lovely husband' _dia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Luhan hari ini. Tapi pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membalikan badannya, masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat Sehun kembali dia menemukan banyak sekali makanan enak dihadapannya. Bahkan sampai bingung mana dulu yang harus disantapnya.

"Kemarilah, cepat." Ucap Luhan yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

"_Seriously, there is something happen today right?"_ Tanya Sehun sambil duduk dikursinya. Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya. "_Tell me what's going on honey."_ Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"_You're right. There is something happen today and… I really should tell you."_

"_What is that? tell me."_ Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Tapi bukannya menjawab Luhan malah meronggoh saku piamanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang langsung dia berikan pada Sehun.

Untuk sesaat pria itu terkejut saat menatap benda yang ada ditangannya, pria itu menatap kearah Luhan dan benda itu secara bergantian.

"Kau…?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ternyata benda yang ada ditangan Sehun adalah sebuah testpack yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah benda itu menampilkan sebuah tanda positif.

"Ya. Aku hamil."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_**I'm sorry for being late and make you guys wait this fucking fic. I'm sorry. Really. And I also want to say thanks for all my lovely readers and siders or whatever you guys for reading my story.**_

_**Actually I'm being busy with my duty, homework and also teacher and all my friends who make my life very and very busy.**_

_**May be I will update next month._. once again I'm sorry guys. I hope you understand me^^ **_

_**Don't forget to give me your review, comment or critics^^v**_

_**Connect me at twitter : Bunga_Juniar**_

_**or kakaotalk : VZ264640**_

_**See you guys later^^ bye~ *Kisses and Hugs from me to you guys.**_


	4. Pregnancy

**Sequel of I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :** **Pregnancy**

.

Sehun masih belum bereaksi apapun, dia hanya menatap benda yang ada ditangannya itu dalam diam, membuat Luhan bertanya – tanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Wanita itu menggigit bibir saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau hamil? Kau sudah memeriksanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara datar yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"A-aku baru saja mengetahuinya, Sehun apa kau tidak…."

"Ayo ikut aku." Sela Sehun sebelum Luhan dapat menyelesaikan perkataanya.

**~Pregnancy~**

Luhan tengah duduk disebuah kursi bundar yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh di taman belakang rumahnya, didepannya terdapat sebuah meja yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang sudah tumbang dengan sedikit ukiran yang membuatnya terlihat cantik, diatasnya ada sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang kadang menyala menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia mengirup udara sore yang terasa sangat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, karena tak lama lagi musim dingin akan datang. Walau sebuah sweeter rajut tebal yang dipadukan dengan syal menutupi tubuhnya rasa tetap saja ada yang kurang, dia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya cuaca sore ini.

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, Luhan menengok dan menemukan ibunya tengah berdiri dibelakang dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah mangkuk berisi buah segar.

"Makanlah." Ucap Yixing sambil menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Luhan yang langsung diterimanya.

"_Gomawo eomma."_ Ucap Luhan. Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia duduk disamping Luhan dan mengusap pundak wanita itu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya sayang, _eomma _ akan selalu ada disampingmu." Ucap Yixing.

Luhan menatapnya sesaat sebelum dia memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya walau dia yakin, ibunya tak keberatan jika dia menangis. Tangan lembut Yixing mengelus rambutnya yang sengaja digerai. Tak lama kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, percayalah kau akan baik – baik saja." Bisik Yixing sebelum mengecup anak kesayangnya itu sebelum dia bangkit.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan ini, pastikan _eomma_ melihatmu didalam kamar dan istirahat, kau mengerti?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan Yixingpun kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat buah yang ada didalam mangkuk itu habis, ponselnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring membuat Luhan mendongak.

_Sehun_

Nama itu tertera jelas di ponselnya, Luhan mendesah sebelum meraih ponsel itu dan menerima telphone dari Sehun.

"_kau tau sudah berapa kali aku mengirimu pesan?" _Ucap seseorang ujung telphone sana. Luhan tersenyum tipis walau dia tau Sehun tak akan melihatnya.

"dan apakah kau tau, beberapa menit lalu kau baru saja menelphoneku?" Sehun terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat.

"_Aku sangat khawatir padamu, honey."_

"Tenanglah tuah Oh yang cerewet, aku disini bersama _eomma_, kau tau perlu khawatir." Luhan mendengar Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"_

"Menikmati udara sore."

"_Jangan katakan, kau sedang berada di taman belakang…" _

"Jangan membuat aku menutup telphonemu Oh Sehun." Sela Luhan.

"_Tapi itu tak baik untukmu Lu, kau sedang mengandung." _

"Demi Tuhan Sehun, aku baik – baik saja, berada diluar rumah untuk beberapa lama tidak akan _membuatku mati tiba – tiba." Ucap Luhan dengan nada frustasi._

"_I'm sorry if I annoy you honey, But I really worried about you." _

"I'm fine. If you wanna protect me with your own hand, come to me quickly." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang perlahan menghilang. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan Sehun-secara tidak langsung- karena dia tak mau pria itu semakin khawatir.

"_I'll come there as fast as I can honey, I promise."_

**~Pregnancy~**

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tengah duduk dimeja makan sendiri dengan makanan yang baru saja dipesannya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini nafsu makannya berkurang tepatnya dari seminggu yang lalu saat Luhan kembali ke korea, sedangkan dirinya masih harus tinggal di London karena tuntutan pekerjaanya sebagai model. Ponselnya berbunyi tatkala dia hendak bangkit dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Hallo _honey_..." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"_Don't tell me that you haven't eaten._" Sela Luhan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan, kau tau aku merindukan masakanmu."

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan masakanku?" Sehun terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih merindukanmu…" Sehun mengela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara. "Maafkan aku karena belum bisa kembali."

"Jangan khawatir, seperti yang aku bilang, aku sudah lebih baik disini. Oh… tunggu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Oh Sehun. Aku tau kau belum makan." Sehun mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja selesai makan."

"Aku tau kau berbohong. Seberapa banyak kau mengkonsumsi makanan hari ini?"

"Entahlah, aku…"

"Kau berbodong, kau tau seorang ibu hamil memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif mengenai suaminya." Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengatakan 'ibu hamil' dan 'suaminya' kata – kata seakan menguatkan kalau Luhan memang tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Baiklah… baiklah… aku menyerah, aku akan menuruti apa yang dikatakan 'ibu hamil' ini." Ucap Sehun membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Cepatlah makan. _Eomma _ sudah menyuruhku untuk kembali beristirahat. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan… cepatlah kembali."

**~Pregnancy~**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan mereka tak bertemu, Sehun masih sibuk di London sedangkan istrinya berada di Korea. Mereka hanya berhubungan melalui pesan singkat, email, telphone atau skype jika Sehun sedang tidak sibuk, ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu mereka yang cukup jauh membuat intensitas waktu yang mereka miliki sangat terbatas.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bersabar dan menunggu, menunggu waktu dimana mereka benar – benar kembali bersama seperti dulu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan, dia merasa dia bukan suami yang baik.

"Mana ada suami yang baik, meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang hamil muda begitu saja dan menitipkannya pada orang tua." Gumam Sehun.

Pria itu memang sudah mencoba untuk bekerja lebih cepat agar dia bisa kembali para Luhan tapi saat dia sadar ternyata pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya terlalu banyak dan hal itu semakin membuatnya harus tetap tinggal lebih lama di London.

Suatu hari, Sehun pernah pulang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah, sama seperti saat dia akan pergi bulan madu bersama Luhan. Dan sayangnya kali ini sudah tidak ada Luhan yang bisa menggantikan pakaiannya atau sekedar memijat punggungnya yang terasa sangat berat.

**~Pregnancy~**

Luhan tengah berbaring ditempat tidur, entah kenapa saat dia tau ada janin didalam perutnya, Luhan selalu malas melakukan sesuatu, untung saja Yixing yang mengerti dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang dia suka, wanita itu tidak memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, dia malah menyuruh Luhan untuk banyak beristirahat atau sekedar jalan – jalan sekeliling rumah.

Tapi kali ini Luhan memutuskan untuk berbaring ditempat tidur, dia meraih ponselnya yang ada dinakas. Luhan berdecak lidah saat Sehun tak kunjung memberikan pesan singkat atau menelphonenya. Dia kembali menaruh ponsel itu dengan kasar sampai membuat suara. Dan entah kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba saja menjadi marah dan kesal pada Sehun tatkala dia melihat tak ada pria disampingnya. Akhirnya Luhan menutup mata dan mencoba mengenyahkan pikirkan itu.

"_Baby~~"_

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dan satu hal lagi itu terdengar seperti suara Sehun. Dia tersenyum miris. Pria –bodoh- itu membuat dirinya benar – benar merasakan apa itu yang dikatakan rindu dan –sialnya- pria itu sampai masuk kedalam mimpi membuat Luhan semakin merasakan rindu yang amat sangat.

"Kau tidak tidurkan?" Bisik suara itu lagi, tapi kali ini ditambah dengan sentuhan ringan disekitar pipinya dan hal itu yang membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya.

Sehun.

Akhirnya pria itu ada dihadapannya, memamerkan senyuman khas yang selalu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar. Ini alasannya kenapa sedari tadi Sehun tak kunjung menghubunginya. Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak bangkit, memeluk Sehun dan mengujam pria itu dengan ciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan berbaring terlentang. Pria itu terkekeh dan tanpa diduga Sehun menindihnya. Dia memamerkan seringaian lebar, tapi Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Bisik Sehun ditelinganya. Luhan mendengus pelan dan menepuk kedua tangan Sehun yang memenjaranya.

"Aku sudah biasa tanpamu. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kau lupa aku sedang hamil?" Gerutu Luhan yang terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku tau, bahkan sangat tau, tapi tidakah kau liat? Aku bahkan tubuh kita tidah bersentuhan, kau tau itu artinya aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan si kecil yang ada disini." Jawab Sehun enteng sambil mengusap perut Luhan.

Luhan mendengus dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik selimut itu membuat wajah Luhan yang memerah kembali terlihat.

"Aku merindukanmu rusa manis." bisik Sehun dileher Luhan, sudah lama sekali dia tak menghirup aroma ini, aroma yang selalu bisa menenangkannya sekaligus menggoda jiwanya yang liar. Luhan membeku dibawahnya, wanita mencoba tidak memberikan reaksi apapun tapi tentu saja dia gagal, karena hatinya menjerit kalau dia benar – benar merindukan pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kau bodoh! Kau menyebalkan aku membencimu kau tau!" Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak karena menahan tangisan yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja keluar.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan dan membiarkan wanita itu memukul punggungnya pelan. Sehun merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata, dan saat itu dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang sengat besar.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menjadi tenang, isakannya mulai tak terdengar dan tangisannya sudah mulai surut. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menyerka air mata Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, kemudian dia mengecup kening Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang tidurlah." Bisik Sehun kemudian bangkit turun dari kasur, tapi sebuah tangan mungil menangkapnya.

"_Stay here._" Ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan serupa bisikan. Sehun menatapnya dan berbaring disamping Luhan. Pria itu menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh wanita itu yang sekarang sedikit berisi. Luhan memiringkan badannya dan mengusap wajah Sehun, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memandang Sehun sedekat ini.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kau tidak bersalah _honey_, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat dan kembali ke Korea." Ujarnya.

Entah kenapa air mata tiba – tiba saja meleleh menuruni pipinya, isakan tak terduga keluar dari bibirnya membuat Sehun langsung merengkuh wanita itu kedalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan. Sehun menjadi salah satu tempat saat Luhan menangis dan pria itu benar – benar bisa menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuknya menenangkan diri.

"Stt… jangan menangis. Ingat kau sedang mengandung, _honey… _jika kau menangis kau juga akan membuatnya sedih." Luhan mengangguk dia menyerka air mata dan mengigit bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya lembut dengan sentuhan kasih sayang.

"Jangan mengigit bibirmu, cantik. Tidurlah."

"Berjanji kau akan disini saat aku bangun." Bisik Luhan sebelum memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dipelukan Sehun.

**~Pregnancy~**

Pagi hari datang, matahari mulai menyongsong dari timur dan menembus tirai tipis membuat seorang wanita bergerak gelisah dari tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Pintunya tiba - tiba saja terbuka dan menampakan Sehun yang sudah segar bugar dengan nampan berisi sebuah gelas tinggi yang penuh dengan susu dan sebuah mangkuk yang Luhan yakin sekali itu adalah bubur yang setiap hari menjadi menu sarapannya.

"Oh... Kau sudah bangun? Maaf meninggalkanmu, aku baru saja..."

"Aku tau, kau datang disaat yang tepat." Sela Luhan yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari Sehun. Pria itu duduk ditepi kasur dan meletakan makanan itu dihadapannya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan." Sehun mulai mengarahkan sendok yang penuh dengan bubur tapi Luhan tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tak menyuruhku untuk sikat gigi?" Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tau, dokter gigi bahkan menyarankan untuk mengosok gigi setelah sarapan, alasannya tentu jelas agar kotoran itu tidak kembali." Luhan terkekeh mendengar penjelasan itu, diapun membuka mulut dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya

**~Pregnancy~**

Mereka sedang bersantai diruang tengah, televisi dihadapannya menyala menampilkan sebuah film klasik romantis namun berakhir dengan tragis, salah satu film favorite Luhan yang tak lain adalah Tinanic. Film yang dibintangi oleh Leonaldo Di Caprio dan Kate Winslet tidak pernah membuatnya bosan walau dia sudah menontonnya berulang kali.

Rumah itu terasa sangat sepi, dikarenakan Joonmyeon yang pergi bekerja sedangkan Yixing sedang pergi belanja. Hanya ada Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah menikmati film dan kadang mereka berdua saling mencuri ciuman satu sama lain atau kadang Luhan merengek untuk diambilkan sesuatu dan Sehun benar - benar merasakan bagaimana sifat Luhan yang tiba - tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih sensitif dan manja.

Senja datang membawa semburat jingga dibatas horizon, rombongan burung gereja kembali kesarang mereka dan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Luhan tengah memainkan sebuah piano disudut ruang tamu. Sebuah piano antik dengan warna kayu asli dan ukiran di beberapa tempat membuat kesan klasik semakin terasa. Sedangkan Sehun disampingnya, melihat jari lentik itu yang kadang bergerak terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat. Sehun tersenyum, memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Luhan dan mulai ikut memainkan jemarinya.

Untuk sesaat Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun yang mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dari seorang composer Korea yang sudah cukup terkenal yang tak lain adalah Yiruma. Tapi Luhan masih menerka - nerka lagu apa yang dimainkan suaminya itu.

_Kiss The Rain_

Ya, itu yang sedang dimainkan Sehun. Pria itu menatap Luhan tanpa menghentikan jarinya di atas tuts - tuts piano itu. Gubahan Yiruma memang indah tak salah jika Luhan mengetahui lagu satu ini.

"Kau tak akan ikut main bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Luhan menatapnya ragu, karena dia tak yakin dia bisa mengimbangi permainan Sehun. "Aku yang akan mengikutimu." ujar Sehun seakan - akan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Kau yang memaksa Sehun, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau kesal karena jariku lambat, mungkin sebenarnya otakku yang lambat." Gerutunya.

"Kau tidak lambat hanya kurang cepat, _honey_." Luhan mendengus dan bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar _lalu apa bedanya?_

Tapi kemudian tangannya kembali berada diatas tuts - tuts dan memainkamnya. Mula - mula Luhan ragu tapi tatapan yakin Sehun membuat Luhan akhrinya ikut memainkan jarinya diatas tuts – tuts itu. Pertama – tama Sehun hanya mengamati jari mungil Luhan yang bergerak pelan, tak lama kemudian dia mengikutinya, mengimbangi setiap pergerakan tangan Luhan, walau diawal – awal memang sulit karena dia sudah biasa menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat sedangkan Luhan masih sangat kaku. Tapi lama kelamaan Sehun bisa mengikutinya, membuat sebuah suara dengan irama yang indah.

"Sudah kukatakan kau memang bisa." Bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan, tapi tanpa mereka sadar dibelakang mereka tengah berdiri Joonmyeon dan Yixing, dan sekarang dua orang itu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku anak mereka.

"Eyyy… kalian ini romantis sekali." Instrupsi Joonmyeon membuat Luhan dan Sehun sontak mendongak kebelakang. Saat itu mereka langsung menemukan Joonmyeon yang tengah merangkul Yixing dengan mesra. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ juga tak kalah romantis, lihat saja bagaimana tangan appa yang melingkar dipinggang _eomma_." Jawab Sehun. Memang setelah menjadi menantu, Sehun memanggil dua orang itu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_.

"Sebenarnya kami selalu romantis iyakan _yeobo?_" Yixing yang ditanya seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti anak muda Joon." Ujar Yixing "_Eomma_ menunggu dimeja makan." Lanjut Yixing pada Luhan dan Sehun, kemudian melenggang pergi membuat Joonmyeon mengejarnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau memiliki orang tua yang menyenangkan kau tau?" Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan merangkul Luhan, membawa wanita itu menuju dapur, mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya." Canda Luhan sambil terkekeh. Tangannya berada di perut yang sekarang mulai terlihat berisi, walau tak begitu kentara. Luhan mengusapnya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ujar Sehun sambil menarik kursi untuk Luhdan duduk.

"Kau tau benar dia masih segumpal darah bukan?" Sehun mengangguk dan duduk disampingnya. "Yeah… seperti apa yang dikatakan dokter, aku benar – benar harus menjaga kesehatanku." Lanjutnya sambil menaikan bahunya. Luhan mengambil piring Sehun dan menuangkan beberapa makanan keatas piringnya. Setelah Luhan kembali duduk dengan makanan dipiringnya Sehun berbisik pelan.

"Kau istri yang sempurna." Dan hal itu sontak membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Dia tau itu hanya sebuah kalimat kecil yang pernah Sehun ucapkan padanya, tapi entah kenapa hal kecil seperti ini yang disukainya. Sehun tersenyum dan meraih sumpit, mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Luhan bersumpah jika tidak hanya ada mereka di ruangan ini, dia akan menerjang Sehun dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan merengek untuk disuapi tapi nyata Luhan hanya membeku ditempat.

"Luhan." Wanita itu mengerjap dan menatap kearah sang eomma yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_N-ne eomma_?"

"Kau tidak suka makanannya? Kau ingin eomma membuatkanmu yang lain?" Luhan menatap piringnya yang masih penuh dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak usah, aku baik – baik saja." Luhan segera meraih sumpit dan mulai menyuapkan makanannya tanpa melihat Sehun yang dia yakini tengah menatapnya.

**~Pregnancy~**

Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah berbaring, Luhan memegang sebuah buku ditangannya sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan gadgetnya, menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Luhan mendesah saat punggungnya sudah pegal, dia menutup buku itu dan melirik kearah Sehun. Pria itu masih belum melepaskan matanya dari benda datang yang sekarang tengah menampilkan beberapa jadwalnya sebulan kedepan. Kadang – kadang pria itu menggerutu tak jelas atau mengetuk – ngetuk layar gadget itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menaruh buku itu di nakas yang ada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah berbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pendek dan kembali berkutat dengan gadgetnya.

Sebuah tangan kecil menghentikan pergerakannya. Ternyata Luhan masih belum terlelap, wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"_can you bring a glass of milk for me? please?"_ Sehun mengangguk kemudian menaruh gadgetnya dikasur.

"_With my pleasure sweetheart, wait here." _ Luhan mengangguk dengan mata yang mengedip beberapa kali membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat lucu.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan gelas tinggi yang terisi penuh dengan susu. Pria itu duduk disamping Luhan dan menyodorkan gelas itu.

"Hati – hati, sepertinya masih panas." Luhan mengangguk dan meraihnya. Wanita itu menangkup kedua tangannya di antara gelas yang terasa hangat membuatnya mendesah saat kehangatan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Luhan mulai mengesapnya, Sehun benar susunya masih panas tapi tidak terlalu panas untuk Luhan bisa menyeruputnya.

Sang suami hanya menatap istirnya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu malam ini, Luhan mengenakan piama berwarna pink dengan bahan dasar kain sutra lembut yang ditambah renda dengan warna senada dibeberapa tempat.

"Ini." Ujar Luhan sambil menyodorokan gelas yang sekarang kosong itu pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan mengangguk masih dengan gaya yang manis dan membuat Sehun gemas setelah mati. Pria itu menaruh gelasnya di nakas dan menyelimuti Luhan sebelum bangkit dan kembali meraih gelas yang tadi ditaruhnya di nakas.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menaruh gelas ini ke dapur." Luhan mengangguk, wanita itu menguap sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Sehun kembali dengan derap langkah ringan tak mau mengganggu Luhan. Pria itu mulai naik keatas kasur, dia kembali bersandar pada punggung kasur tapi detik berikutnya ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat ganjil. Dia baru sadar kalau gadgetnya sudah menghilang. Dia menatap Luhan yang sekarang tidur dengan wajah damai.

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, dia tau Sehun pasti sudah sadar kalau dia kehilangan gadgetnya, tapi Luhan tetap memejamkan mata dan berpura – pura kalau dia sudah tertidur.

"_Honey,_ kau tak berniat mengembalikan barangku?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan, tapi wanita masih tetap bergeming dan matanya terpejam dengan damai. Akhirnya Sehun tidak memilik cara lain, pria itupun mengecup telinga Luhan beberapa kali, dia tau cara ini pasti akan membuat Luhan membuka mata dan mulutnya.

"Hentikan Sehun." Ujar Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Wanita itu bergeser pelan sedikit membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Dimana gadgetku _honey?_ Aku membutuhkannya." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku tak tau, aku tidak menyentuh gadget _kesayangan_ mu itu." Ucap Luhan dengan menekankan kata 'kesayangan' pada kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengamu _sweetheart,_ biasanya kau tidak seperti ini."

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuka matanya, dia menatap mata Sehun dengan tajam, tidak ada lagi tatapan manis dan lucu yang tadi perlihatkannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu tuan Oh."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku membuat kesalahan?"

Luhan mendengus, entah kenapa matanya mulai panas dan berkaca – kaca, tapi wanita itu menahannya, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Aku berhadap dengan kembalinya dirimu dari London sana, tadinya… aku berharap kau bisa memperhatikanku, tadinya aku berhadap kau bisa kembali memanjakanku, tapi… hanya karena benda ini kau bahkan lupa bagaimana cara memperlakukanku setiap aku akan tidur." Setetes air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, Luhan melemparkan benda yang ada ditanganya ke tubuh Sehun. "Oh… mungkin karena sudah lama tak bertemu kau berpikir kalau mengecup kening dan memelukku saat tidur bukan hal yang harus kau lakukan lagi?" Luhan menyerka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Lu…" Ujar Sehun menangkap tangannya yang bergerak kasar, tapi dengan cepat Luhan menariknya.

"Maafkan aku… " Ujar Luhan dengan nafas yang tersenggal karena isakannya beberapa menit setelahnya. "Aku tau ini kekanan – kanakan, seharusnya aku tau kau pasti sibuk dan seharusnya aku tak egois. Maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya tak ingin menatap Sehun.

Tangan Sehun menariknya pelan, membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan. Luhan masih meneteskan air mata, dengan lembut Sehun menyerka air mata itu dan mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk wanita itu. Tubuh Sehun ikut bergetar karena isakan Luhan yang cukup keras. Pria itu mengusap punggung Luhan mencoba menenangkannya. "Seharusnya aku lebih peka akan keadaanmu, tapi mungkin karena kebodohanku, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, maafkan aku Lu." Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya, dia juga tak mau kalau kedua orang tuanya mendegar dia menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf." Sehun terus mengulang kata itu sampai akhirnya Luhan tenang. Sehun mulai meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang kini memerah dengan jejak air mata dipipinya. Dengan perlahan dan lembut Sehun menyerka air mata itu kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh benda…"

"Aku tau kau harus tetap berhubungan dengan manager, aku juga mengerti masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan. Tapi satu hal yang aku minta, kumohon… aku hanya ingin kau lebih peka dan memperhatikanku sebelum kau sibuk dengan pekerjananmu." Bisik Luhan dengan suara tercekat karena isakan – isakan kecil. Sehun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengerti bagaimana pekerjaanku." Bisik Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah tautan lembut. Luhan mendesah kecil saat dia kembali merasakan kehangatan bibir itu diatannya. Sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang bergitu besar untuk wanita itu.

"_Let's sleep dear_." Bisik Sehun seteleh melepaskan tautan mereka. Luhan menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

**~Pregnancy~**

_Luhan tengah duduk dengan gugup dikursi tunggu sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di kota London. Tangannya di genggam oleh Sehun yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkannya. Luhan semakin gugup saat namanya di panggil oleh seorang suster yang mengenakan seragam berwarna putih dengan polet berwarna pink. Dia menatap Sehun mencoba untuk minta kekuatan. _

_"You'll be fine honey, trust me." Ucap Sehun sebelum membawa masuk Luhan ke ruangan dokter._

_**~Pregnancy~**_

_Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di taman favorite mereka, Sehun membelikan bubble tea favorite Luhan sebelum mereka sampai. Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu mereka keluar dari rumah sakit namun Luhan masih saja diam. Kadang dia menatap jauh kedepan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan kening yang berkerut tapi kadang Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengusap perutnya yang datar. _

"_Don't be like this honey, you'll be fine." Ujar Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, tapi tetap saja Luhan melamun dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

_Semua ini dikarena ucapan dokter mengenai kondisi tubuhnya. Jujur saja ini bukan hal yang baik untuk diungkapkan dan Luhan sendiri tak ingin mengungkitnya, tapi sialnya pirikiran itu selalu saja hinggap dan membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. _

'_Seorang wanita yang sudah ketagihan dengan minuman alkohol cenderung memiliki janin yang tidak sehat, banyak wanita yang sudah menjadi korbannya, bayi yang mereka lahirkan kadang memiliki IQ yang rendah, atau banyak juga yang prematur atau mereka suka bisa mengalami Syndrome Alkohol atau dengan kata lain __Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) dan yang lebih parah mereka akan mengalami keguguran saat usia kandungan mereka masih sangat muda.' _

"_Tapi dokter mengatakan kalau kau masih hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk mengalami hal – hal seperti itu." Ujar Sehun seakan – akan bisa membaca apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pendek dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun. Dia menatap langit yang terlihat sangat biru dan menangkan, awan – awan putih bergulung membuat sebuah bentuk indah menghiasi langit, namun hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat Luhan tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Dalam benaknya dia masih khawatir dengan kondisi janinnya. _

"_Tapi aku sangat khawatir Hun, seharusnya aku benar – benar berhenti menegak minuman sialan itu, andai saja…" _

"_You'll be fine Lu… trust me." Sela Sehun. Tapi Luhan menunduk menatap perut datar itu dan mengusapnya pelan._

"_Aku khawatir pada dia." Bisiknya pelan, tanpa disadari setetes air mata jatuh. Luhan langsung menyerkanya dan tersenyum pada Sehun, dan pria yang ada dihadapannya yakin sekali itu hanya sebuah senyuman palsu dengan setengah hati. _

"_Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble teanya. Luhan kembali menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun membuat pria itu dengan mudah merangkulnya._

"_Bagaimana jika…" Luhan menatap kesekitar. "…bernyanyi untukku?" Sehun menatapnya dengan alis yang dinaikan keatas. _

"_Yang benar saja Lu, kau tau bagaimana jika aku menanyi." Luhan terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. _

"_Menangnya kenapa? Kau terdengar lucu saat bernyanyi." Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutarkan bola mata. Dulu dia masih sangat ingat –sekali- kalau Luhan sering sekali mengejeknya karena suaranya memang sedikit aneh saat menyanyikan lagu tertentu. _

"_Tapi aku ingin kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu." _

"_Baiklah tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan menertawaiku okay?" Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Sehun yang berdeham memberiskan terngorokannya. _

"_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there…"_

_Sehun menghentikan lagunya karena Luhan yang tak kunjung memberikan ekspresi. "-Luhan sudah kukatan…" _

"_I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there"_

_Luhan menyela pembicaraan Sehun dengan melanjutkan lirik lagu yang baru saja dialantunkan oleh Sehun. Wanita itersenyum saat Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah yang kentara sekali dengan rasa terkejutnya._

"_Let's sing with me Hun." _

"_I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you yeah  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on"_

_Luhan menautkan tangannya dengan tangan besar milik Sehun, membuatnya terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.  
_

"_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well it's all I'm after  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there"  
_

_Sehun mengecup tangan mungil Luhan dengan segenap cinta, menyatakan kalau dia benar – benar mencintai istrinya itu, dan menyatakan bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga Luhan disaat wanita itu tertimpa masalah. _

_"I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
You know I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on"  
_  
_"See, if you should ever find someone new  
I know she better be good to you  
'Cause if she doesn't then  
I'll be there"  
_  
_"Don't you know baby yeah yeah  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there"  
_  
_"I'll be there, baby  
You know I'll be there  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there"_

"_Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Luhan. Pria itu juga yakin kalau Luhan memang sudah lebih baik, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang sudah lebih banyak tersenyum. Tapi kemudian Luhan memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda, dia terlihat manja dengan mata yang beberapa kali dikedipaknya dan jangan lupakan tangan Luhan yang sudah berada didalam gandengan Sehun, yang pria itu tau sekali jika Luhan melakukan hal ini, berarti dia menginginkan sesuatu. _

"_Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Sehun sebelum Luhan berucap apapun, wanita itu tersenyum lebar. _

"_Kau mau melakukannya untukku?" _

"_Apapun itu jika masuk akal tentu saja." Jawab Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang serius._

"_Aku ingin kembali ke korea." _

_Sehun terlihat berpikir dan menatap Luhan dengan cemas, dia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu pulang ke korea begitu saja. Karena dia pernah mendengar jika seorang ibu yang tengah hamil tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukan penerbangan, karena akan membahayakan bagi si janin juga ibunya._

"_Aku juga tidak bisa terus disini Sehun…" Ucap Luhan sambil meraih tangan pria itu mencoba menyakinkannya. _

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Jangan katakan kalau kau menyulitkanku." Luhan mengigit bibirnya, memang hal itu yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirkannya, dia yakin sekali, setiap hari Sehun akan menjaganya bahkan –Luhan yakin sekali- Sehun akan menelphonya setiap satu menit. Tentu saja Luhan tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi._

"_Well… tadinya aku memang memikirkan itu tapi setidaknya di Korea ada eomma yang bisa menjagaku dan lagi… aku benar – benar tidak mau menyulitkanmu." _

"_Lu… kau sama sekali tidak-"_

"_Sehun, bukan seperti itu…." Sela Luhan. "Apa kau tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Bukankan lebih baik eomma yang menjagaku? Dia pasti sudah tau apa yang harus dan tidak harus aku lakukan, dan tidakkah itu baik untuk aku dan dia?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. _

_Sehun tengah berpikir, memang banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkannya, jika dia tidak mengijinkan Luhan kembali ke Korea, dia sendiri tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena jujur Sehun belum mengetahui apapun soal Ibu dan kehamilan. Jika dia biarkan Luhan kembali ke Korea, wanita itu pasti akan dijaga oleh sang ibu dan Sehun tidak perlu khawatir mengenai janin yang tengah dikandung oleh Luhan lagi, namun… dia sendiri tak yakin kalau mereka bisa berjauhan, karena dia tak yakin kapan dia akan bisa kembali ke Korea dan menetap disana. _

_Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat, masih memikirkan semua dan menimbang – nimbang nama yang lebih baik untuk istrinya ini. Sehunpun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk._

"_Kau akan kembali lusa."_

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

**_Hey guys, before I said anything I wanna say sorry. I know you have waited this fic for such a long time, I understand it, so let me say, Sorry. I feel very guilty actually._.v _**

**_Tapi author juga mohon pengertian semuanya, karena belakangan ini bener – bener sibuk setengah mati, author aja bener – bener kayak udah sekarat karena sibuknya sama tugas sekolah -_- belum lagi kemarin sidang KTI yang WOW! Sekali, tapi untung berjalan dengan lancar dan dapet nilai yang cukup membahagiakan^^_**

**_Oh… let me inform you, I'll make another ff like I said, and it'll be updated on december^^ pairing? As always, Kaisoo and Hunhan^^ what about another member? Of course they are too. Pstt… I'll also update sequel of My Wishes^^ So wait it guys^^ _**

**_For the last, please leave you review, comment, critic, advice or anything for me^^ _**

**_P.S : I know I'm sucks in english *I'm still learning guys^^_**


End file.
